Intermission
by Clairity
Summary: "I don't want it to be over. But we need a break before you break my heart." ON HIATUS!
1. Complete Summary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura especially Tomoyo and Eriol (how I wish I could x)) and the song Intermission.**

**Intermission**

Tomoyo's mother is forcing her to marry the son of a multi millionaire business tycoon friend of hers. Since Tomoyo is now at the right age to get married, Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother and the said business tycoon agreed to have a fixed marriage for their only descendants. Once Tomoyo learned about her mother's decision, she almost shouted at her and ordered her mother to take her agreement with her friend back. She strongly disagreed to her mother's decision that it already caused them fight. Yes, Tomoyo is the only daughter of her parents and she's a rich kid but she's living her life in a simple way like the other people she knows. All her life, her mother decides for her and always tells her what to do but now it won't work. She's independent so she couldn't afford her mother to take it away from her. She won't allow her mother to make such big decision like that for her now that there are lots of things she still wants to do. And now, Tomoyo has to stop it. She will never ever agree to that arrangement. She will never let her mother take away her right to make decisions for herself and the right to marry the man she truly loves.

Tomoyo is in Sakura's house, pre occupied and wanting her best friend's advice and help. Sakura is not only her best friend but also a cousin to her. She went to Sakura because she knew that she has a solution for this and she will never let her down.

"WHAT! You told your mother you already have a boyfriend?" Sakura burst out when she heard the last statement from Tomoyo's story.

"Yes. And she wants to meet him. Oh I don't know what to do anymore." Tomoyo buried her face on the table. Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend peered up from the living room and walked towards the two women.

"Hey, what's the shouting all about?" Syaoran asked and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Well, Tomoyo has a problem. A big one actually."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. "Maybe I can help you." Tomoyo peered up and looked at Syaoran.

"Find me a boyfriend."

"A what?" Sakura chuckled from her boyfriend's reaction.

"Oh, Sakura will tell you." Tomoyo buried her face on the table again.

Syaoran looked at her girlfriend and frowned. "What is it?"

"Tomoyo's mother wants her to marry her friend's son, but Tomoyo disagreed. Then her mother asked Tomoyo to give her one good reason to break the arrangement. And Tomoyo told her mother she already have a boyfriend." Suddenly the door bell rang.

"That might be him." Syaoran said.

"I'll get it." Sakura offered and walked toward the front door.

"Who?" Tomoyo asked but Sakura was already gone.

When Sakura opened the door, a guy wearing white long sleeves and black trousers with eye glasses smiled at her. Sakura smiled back at him whole heartedly.

"Hi." Eriol greeted Sakura.

"Hi there Eriol. Come in." Sakura led Eriol to the kitchen where Syaoran and Tomoyo are. Once the two got in the kitchen, Sakura blocked Eriol's way. Tomoyo is now standing beside the refrigerator, drinking a glass of water while Syaoran sits on the chair Sakura vacated earlier.

"Fell better now Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "By the way, Tomoyo this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Syaoran's friend. Eriol meet Tomoyo Daidouji, my bestfriend." Eriol walked towards Tomoyo and offered her a hand shake. Tomoyo accepted the offer and they both smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Daidouji."

"And so are you, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled. They just found a solution to Tomoyo's problem.

After several minutes…..

Eriol couldn't seem to recover from Tomoyo's story and from what they're asking of him. The four are sitting on the chair with Tomoyo and Sakura sitting side by side and in front them are Syaoran and Eriol.

"So, you think you can help our friend?" Syaoran asked his friend.

Eriol parted his lips to respond then looked straight at Tomoyo. He could see the desperation and pleading look on Tomoyo's eyes and he's weak with that knid of gesture. Eriol bowed down his head and sighed while the others waited for his response. After seconds of thinking, Eriol peered up, looked at Tomoyo then smiled.

"Okay, I'll help you. I can be your boyfriend." Eriol finally said. Tomoyo's face lightened up while Sakura hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said.

"Eriol. Just call me Eriol."

"Eriol." Tomoyo muttered.

And there, they made an agreement. Eriol will be Tomoyo's 'boyfriend' for three months. Since Eriol has only three months of duration in Japan. And now Tomoyo is so eager to play the role of having a 'boyfriend' in front of her mother. And she has to do all the things she can so her mother will eventually break the fixed marriage. But there are rules in Tomoyo's and Eriol's agreement. First, no romantic gestures; that include the touching thing, holding hands and kiss when it's just the two of them together. Second, no commitment and no invading of each other's private life. Fourth, they will just act as lovers when Tomoyo's mother is around. Lastly, no falling in love with each other.

The two are walking down the streets, heading to the restaurant where Tomoyo will meet her mother.

"You know I can pay you after this." Tomoyo said.

"You don't have to. Let's say I'm just doing this for a friend."

Soon enough, the two reached the restaurant and Tomoyo's mother is already there, waiting for them.

"Hi mom." Tomoyo greeted. Sonomi stood up and met Eriol's gaze. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, my boyfriend."

"Good evening Mrs. Daidouji." Eriol greeted with a smile. The three of them sat down and ordered for their dinner.

"So, you're the one Tomoyo's talking about."

"I guess I am."

"So, how did you two meet?" Sonomi asked. The two looked at each other and Eriol answered.

"We met before in college. Through Li Syaoran…."

"And after that we communicated for years though he's in England." Tomoyo finished.

"You came from England?"

"Yes ma'am, but I'm really Japanese but my parents settled there to manage our family business." The three were interrupted by the waiter's arrival who is now serving them the appetizer.

"Excuse me; I'll just go to the comfort room." Eriol stood up and went to the comfort room.

Sonomi is working on her appetizer now while Tomoyo played with hers.

"I know you're just making this thing up." Sonomi suddenly said. Tomoyo looked at her and frowned.

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Your relationship with that Eriol."

"Oh, don't tell me you doubt on me."

"I can say yes. And if I find out the truth, I'll make sure you'll marry Mr. Hiroshima's son."

**xxxxxxxxx**

And the show went on. Tomoyo and Eriol acted sweet lovers around Sonomi and they made sure always that Tomoyo's mother wouldn't have a doubt towards their 'relationship.' And for their success, Sonomi finally believed Tomoyo's 'relationship' with Eriol. Aside from that, the two became good friends. Tomoyo toured Eriol to the beautiful places in Japan. They always hanged out as a friendly date but they never knew that both of them are starting to care much for each other. If one of them has a problem or in trouble, the other will make sure that everything will be okay at the end of the day.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Eriol's POV**

Since from the first day he met her, the girl did captivate him. Then they became friends and he became her 'boyfriend' for a purpose. That happened in just a short while. At first, he thought he just admired her because of her good qualities and that she's really a beautiful young lady, but now he's starting to care for her. Whenever Tomoyo has a problem even if it's not that big, he makes sure that he will be there for her no matter how complicated things are. He just couldn't leave her like that. And there's something he can't understand. Every time their eyes locked at each other, he can feel his heart pounding and beating fast, like it wanted to get out of his chest. And every time their hands touched, he can feel something running through his hand, like a spark. Because of her, he became more motivated in life. Sometimes when he's all alone in his room, he finds himself smiling. Just thought of her beautiful face makes him smile even more. Before he gets to sleep every night, he's thinking of her and once he wakes up in the morning, she's the first thing on his mind. There are also times when he sees her with someone, he gets jealous and wondering who that might guy is. He must admit he's falling in love with her. But what he has with he was just a play or a show. A show where his role is her 'boyfriend' in front of her mother. He has to stop it. Yes, he has to stop it because Tomoyo is just doing this on a purpose nothing more, nothing less and that she's not feeling the same towards him. One more thing, they had an agreement that they must not fall for each other.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Tomoyo's POV**

Tomoyo sat on a couch as she watched the rain falls down hard. The night is cold that she wants someone to comfort and hug her. Suddenly, he thought of Eriol and she smiled. It has been two months since she met him and she could tell that she already knew him well. At first, Eriol appeared to her as a mysterious guy. He barely talks and he barely looks at her. But time went on and they became good friends. They always hanged out and went from place to place and she really likes his company. She enjoyed the time being with him. Then suddenly, she remembered the time he comforted her and eased away her pain. Those sweet gestures always make her stomach lurched, it's like there are butterflies flying in it. There was also the time that when they're just looking at each other, she got tempted to kiss him. He really made her life more meaningful. She must admit, but she's falling for him, because now she looks to the future unafraid at the beginning with him. Yes, she wants to be with him forever. But no, it can't be. She must stop it, no matter how hard it is. First, Eriol doesn't belong here. His life is in England and not here. Second, everything is just a show. This whole damn thing, her relationship is just a fake. Lastly, they had an agreement not to fall for each other. But why is everything feels so right every time he tells her 'I love you' though it's just a show? How she wished they met in a different way, different time and different place.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Tomoyo and Eriol are walking hand in hand. They just went from the mall and watched the latest movie. The night is perfect. The man shines brightly and the stars twinkle beautifully. Eriol is quiet. Maybe he's thinking of something but he's unusually this quiet. From the looks of him, Tomoyo could tell that something's bothering him. The two walked silently until they reached Tomoyo's house.

"End of the line." Eriol said and smiled at Tomoyo while Tomoyo just stared at him.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" Tomoyo held Eriol's hand. Eriol looked at her and sighed.

"I think I can't play the part no more. You know, being your 'boyfriend.'"

"So, you want it to be over?" Tomoyo held her composure.

"I don't want it to be over. But we need a break…" Eriol looked away from Tomoyo as the wind blew. "Before you break my heart." A moment of silence filled the night.

"I understand. If that's what you want." Tomoyo bowed down her head. Eriol caressed her face and kissed her tenderly. After a moment, Eriol broke form the kiss.

"I'll still love you when the lights come off. Right now you and me are better off apart." Eriol turned his back and started to walk.

"When do you think we can meet again?" Tomoyo asked, still trying to hold her emotion. Eriol stopped from walking but didn't look back at Tomoyo.

"When love leads us back." Eriol muttered and started to walk again. Tomoyo was left there. Her hair swayed against the wind. She watched Eriol go as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She never imagined that everything will fall in an instant. They will meet again. Of course. Maybe. Someday.

**AN: this is not the best I can do actually. I can make it multi chapter story but I decided to make it just one shot hehe. And sorry for the grammar mistakes.**


	2. I won't get married

**Chapter 1 I won't get married**

Tomoyo slammed the door of her room. She is so angry at her mom. She is so angry because her mom is forcing her to marry the son of a multi-millionaire business tycoon friend of hers, Mr. Yamato Hiroshima. How dare her do such thing like that? She didn't even ask her if she wants to marry that guy or if she wants to get married now. How dare her intrude in her personal life? She doesn't know what she's feeling right now. Tomoyo wants to scream and wants to run away from this house and from her mom.

"Tomoyo! Don't you dare slam the door on my face!" Sonomi shouted from the outside of Tomoyo's room.

"Oh, I just did mom!" Tomoyo shouted back, clenching her fist.

"Get out of your room in this instant and let's talk!"

"I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Fine!" Sonomi walked away, really disappointed to the poor conversation she had with her daughter.

Tomoyo leaned on the door as her eyes streamed with tears. She's really mad at her mom right now. She just did make a decision again without consulting her if she wants it or what. Why is she always doing that? Why is she always making decision for her? Why can't she just let her be? She's already a grown up woman, still with many things she wants to do, places to explore and people to meet. All her life she couldn't recall a time that she made a decision for herself. Her mother always does. But not this time and not this one. She will never marry that guy. Never ever. The only man she will marry is the man she truly loves who unfortunately she's not yet meeting. Tomoyo lay down on her bed and buried her face on the pillow. She wept in silence until she fell asleep.

Sonomi walked back and forth in her room. She knew she upset her daughter too much. But what she did she thought was best for her daughter. She just wanted her to have a good life once she's gone so she decided to agree with Mr. Hiroshima's proposal to arrange a fixed marriage for their descendants. At first, she already knew that that would be Tomoyo's reaction, but she never thought they would come to this point. Oh come on, who wouldn't be that mad when you learned that you will be getting married in four months without your realization? Sonomi stopped walking, sighed and sat down on her bed. She has to make it up for her daughter. Yes, she has to make her understand that her decision is the best for her. She will talk to her first thing in the morning.

Tomoyo walked down the stairs quietly, hoping that her mother has gone to work. Unfortunately, she saw her in the dining room, not wearing office attire and having a breakfast. Tomoyo tried to avoid her mother. She was about to go back to her room when her mother caught sight of her and called out to her.

"Tomoyo, join me for breakfast please." It wasn't an order but a gentle request of Sonomi. Tomoyo closed her eyes and was stopped dead from her spot. She's not yet in the mood to have a conversation with her mom but she knows will not let her go until things are settled. She turned her head and saw a weak smile on her mother's face.

"Morning mother." Tomoyo greeted weakly, not meeting her mother's gaze. She sat down across her mother and started to fix her breakfast while Sonomi studied her and was trying to get a chance to open up the topic of Tomoyo getting married.

"I'm sorry if I upset you last night." Sonomi was the one to break the silence between them. Tomoyo put down her cup and looked at her mother.

"I'm sorry if I shouted at you last night."

"Well, it was my fault. I don't blame you."

"So, does this mean you will not force me to marry that guy you were talking about?"

"No, it's not like that. I still want you to marry Yamazaki."

"What? I just thought you understood me already…" Tomoyo started to get up but her mother caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Sit down again please." Sonomi gently ordered. She really wanted Tomoyo understand her and agreed to her decision.

"Try to understand me Tomoyo…"

"No mom, maybe it's time for you to listen to me. I will never marry that man. Never ever."

"But he's the right man for you."

"Mom, tell me, why are you doing this? Why are you forcing me to marry him?"

"Because I chose him for you to be your husband."

"Or is it just because of money?" Tomoyo said sternly.

"Is that what you think of me?"Sonomi looked hurt so Tomoyo regretted what she had said but didn't take it back. "I just want you to have a good life."

"I have a good life, mom. Can't you see? I already have a work."

"But I am pertaining to your future."

"Mom, I am good. I can make my life even better without a man beside me."

"Why are you so against of this marriage?"

"Mom, you're really asking me that?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically. "You're forcing me to marry the man that I don't even know and haven't met yet. Now you're asking me why I am so against of this marriage."

"But you'll get to know him and you will love him once you meet him. He's nice." Tomoyo stopped suddenly when something popped in her mind.

"Mom, the other thing that's why I don't want to marry Mr. Yamazaki Hiroshima is because I'm in love with someone else and I already have a boyfriend." Tomoyo blurted out.

"What!" Sonomi stood up suddenly and her white robe got stained when her cup of coffee slipped from her hand. She narrowed her eyes from Tomoyo's revelation. On the other hand, Tomoyo silently cheered from her mother's reaction. They stared at each other for a moment with Sonomi, eyes wide with shock.

**AN: Yeah, I just decided to continue this and turn it to be a multi chapter story. Just consider the first one as the complete summary of the story. So here, I'm gonna tell you the full details of the story. So I hope you guys give it another chance. Review? hehe **


	3. Wanted: Boyfriend

**Appreciation:** THANK YOU! Thank you to all of you who did bother and take time to leave a review in my story. I greatly appreciate it! You rock guys hehe.

**AN**: I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. Work is getting in my way now so I got busy. And I still don't know when I will update this. I hope you enjoy this one and yes it have exact scene from the summary of the story. But don't worry, I will make the next chapter better and will have twists in the story that you guys didn't read from the summary so there will be suspense. And again, thank you all.

**Chapter 2 Wanted: Boyfriend**

"Are you serious?" Sonomi felt her knees weakened even more. She sat down again and made an eye to eye contact with her daughter.

"Do I look like fooling around, mom?" Tomoyo asked flatly, trying not to smile and laugh hard.

"But h-how? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you won't approve so I kept it from you." Sonomi stared at her daughter again, unbelieved from what she heard. Is it true? Does her daughter have a boyfriend already?

"You're unbelievable." Sonomi muttered, stood up and left her daughter in the dining room. Tomoyo watched her mother go in amazement. Did she really win over her? Tomoyo smiled and made a small chuckle from her victory.

After an hour, Tomoyo made her way to her room and started to fix herself. She has a friendly date with her friend and co-worker Misa at twelve in the afternoon. She's now starting to get dressed when someone knocked on the door. Tomoyo opened the door and saw her mom outside.

"Mom, what is it?"

"Going somewhere, huh?" Sonomi scanned the room first, and then stepped inside.

"I'll meet Misa today, my friend."

"Oh, I thought you have a date today with your boyfriend." Sonomi eyed her daughter.

"No we haven't." Tomoyo said lowly and looked away from her mother.

"By the way, I want to meet him one of these days okay?" Tomoyo suddenly stopped and looked at her mom again.

"Wha- of course mom. You'll meet him." Tomoyo stuttered. Maybe it was just her imagination but did she see her mother smile? But why? Was that a real smile or was it just a sarcastic one?

"Great. I'll leave you now." Sonomi turned her back and got out of Tomoyo's room leaving her daughter so problematic. Tomoyo sat down on her bed again, looked up at the ceiling and started to think.

"Where on earth will I get a boyfriend?" she asked herself and slumped back on the bed. She's now cursing herself for getting into a mess she thought she can handle well. She's now cursing herself for telling her mother that she already have a boyfriend though the truth it, she just did it so her mother will back away from the arrangement. But that was the best solution she ever thinks of, so now she has to deal with the consequences.

Tomoyo and Misa are in the mall, doing some a little bit of shopping. Tomoyo's mind is floating. She's thinking of a better solution to her problem but nothing comes into her mind. Earlier, she was happy when she thought she finally won over her mother. But now she wishes she could take everything back. But if she tell her mother the truth, her mother will be furious and get mad at her more if she found out that she lied to her. Worse than that, her mother will force her even more to marry the guy until she finally gave p and agreed to her mother's wish. But no. she has to solve this problem. There should be a solution to that. There should be.

"What do you think is much better? This one or this one?" Misa asked but noticed that Tomoyo is not listening, and not even looking at her.

"Tomoyo are you listening?" Misa asked again.

"What? I'm sorry, Misa. What is it again?"

"What's bothering you? Tell me." Tomoyo looked at Misa, thinking if she's going to tell her about the mess she's into now but decided to keep her mouth shut and not tell her anything.

"It's just my mother."

"You had a fight again?"

"Yes. But just a little. It's not really that important." Misa smiled at her and held her hand.

"Everything will be alright. Just be happy." Tomoyo smiled back at her friend and nodded.

"I know. Thanks Misa."

"You are always welcome. By the way I saw Sakura yesterday." Misa said. Tomoyo looked at her even more and her smile got wider.

"You really are a good friend. Thank you but I have to go now." Tomoyo started up on her heels but Misa stopped her.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To Sakura. I want to see her right now. I'm sorry but I know it's rude. But I really have to go. Bye." Tomoyo ran away from Misa who was left there in confusion.

Sakura and Syaoran are in the living room, playing cards. Sakura is about to win over her boyfriend when someone knocked on the door and the door bell rang.

"I'll just get it." Sakura said and went to the front door.

Sakura didn't expect that it was Tomoyo because they hadn't seen each other for nearly two months. "Hey, Tomoyo." In an instant, Sakura found herself wrapped around with Tomoyo's warm embrace.

"I miss you, Sakura." Sakura smiled at her so Tomoyo smiled back.

"I miss you, too. Come on, get inside. Syaoran is in the living room."

"Oh."

"WHAT! You told your mother you already have a boyfriend?" Sakura burst out when she heard the last statement from Tomoyo's story.

"Yes. And she wants to meet him. Oh I don't know what to do anymore." Tomoyo buried her face on the table. Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend peered up from the living room and walked towards the two women.

"Hey, what's the shouting all about?" Syaoran asked and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Well, Tomoyo has a problem. A big one actually."

"What is it?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo. "Maybe I can help you." Tomoyo peered up and looked at Syaoran.

"Find me a boyfriend."

"A what?" Sakura chuckled from her boyfriend's reaction.

"Oh, Sakura will tell you." Tomoyo buried her face on the table again.

Syaoran looked at her girlfriend and frowned. "What is it?"

"Tomoyo's mother wants her to marry her friend's son, but Tomoyo disagreed. Then her mother asked Tomoyo to give her one good reason to break the arrangement. And Tomoyo told her mother she already have a boyfriend." Suddenly the door bell rang.

"That might be him." Syaoran said.

"I'll get it." Sakura offered and walked toward the front door.

"Who?" Tomoyo asked but Sakura was already gone.

When Sakura opened the door, a guy wearing white long sleeves and black trousers with eye glasses smiled at her. Sakura smiled back at him whole heartedly.

"Hi." Eriol greeted Sakura.

"Hi there Eriol. Come in." Sakura led Eriol to the kitchen where Syaoran and Tomoyo are. Once the two got in the kitchen, Sakura blocked Eriol's way. Tomoyo is now standing beside the refrigerator, drinking a glass of water while Syaoran sits on the chair Sakura vacated earlier.

"Fell better now Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. "By the way, Tomoyo this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, Syaoran's friend. Eriol meet Tomoyo Daidouji, my bestfriend." Eriol walked towards Tomoyo and offered her a hand shake. Tomoyo accepted the offer and they both smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Daidouji."

"And so are you, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled. They just found a solution to Tomoyo's problem.

After several minutes…..

Eriol couldn't seem to recover from Tomoyo's story and from what they're asking of him. The four are sitting on the chair with Tomoyo and Sakura sitting side by side and in front them are Syaoran and Eriol.

"So, you think you can help our friend?" Syaoran asked his friend.

Eriol parted his lips to respond then looked straight at Tomoyo. He could see the desperation and pleading look on Tomoyo's eyes and he's weak with that knid of gesture. Eriol bowed down his head and sighed while the others waited for his response. After seconds of thinking, Eriol peered up, looked at Tomoyo then smiled.

"Okay, I'll help you. I can be your boyfriend." Eriol finally said. Tomoyo's face lightened up while Sakura hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said.

"Eriol. Just call me Eriol."

"Eriol." Tomoyo muttered.


	4. Eriol Hiiragizawa

**Chapter 3 Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Tomoyo and Eriol were left in the dining room, talking and having their tea time while Sakura and Syaoran are in the living room, watching movies and having their own conversation. Tomoyo and Eriol were both silent, studying each other. Here is the catch; the two are throwing stolen glances at each other like teenagers who are sneaking up on their crush. Tomoyo coughed a little then looked at Eriol. She noticed for the very first time that the guy in front her is so cute and have beautiful eyes that looked like smiling at her all the time. He also has perfect features that she can't resist herself to look and stare at him. Tomoyo doesn't know where to start so she started to ask him about his personal life.

"So, you came from England?" Tomoyo interrupted. Eriol put down his cup and looked at Tomoyo.

"Yeah. My parents are there. They're running our family business."

"So, how did you and Syaoran meet?"

"We met one day when he went to England. He's nice so we became friends."

"And he invited you here right?"

"Yeah, I have three months vacation here."

Then the two fell silent again. They stared at each other again, like it's their eyes that are making the silent conversation that their mouths cannot do. Eriol studied Tomoyo. He noticed that the girl have beautiful purple eyes, her smile is so sweet and she's really beautiful, an extraordinary one unlike the other girls he met before. She's exceptional. Oh damn, but what is he thinking about? Yes, she's so damn pretty but he went here for a vacation and not to have an intimate relationship with girls in Japan, now that he's…

"Hey, is there dirt on my face?" Tomoyo asked and frowned at Eriol.

"Oh-ah n-nothing. Sorry for staring." Eriol bowed down his head as his face reddened with embarrassment. Tomoyo smiled at him and chuckled a little.

"You're so funny Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, still his face is blushing from his gesture. He doesn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off the girl, it's like she's hypnotizing him. "Why?"

"Nothing, you just amused me." Then Tomoyo smiled, a very sweet one that made Eriol blushed even more.

"I-I'll just get some water." Eriol said and stood up. He felt his hand getting cold all the way down to his spine. The way Tomoyo looked at her made his head whirled. And the way the girl smiled at him made him feel like floating in the air. And those lips. Are they kissable?

"Stop it!" Eriol blurted out. With that, Tomoyo looked at him and frowned. To whom is he talking to?

"Eriol? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Don't mind me."

"By the way, is it okay with you if you meet my mother tonight?"

"Yeah, sure no problem."

"Thank you, you're really such a great help."

"Don't mind it. As long as I'm helping a friend, it's okay with me." Eriol smiled at Tomoyo. The girl really did captivate him. Except for the fact that this girl is so amazing and beautiful, there's something in her that he couldn't understand and explain. It's just he likes her. But in a friendly way. He's now starting to feel that his vacation here in Japan will be more extraordinarily incredible. He just hopes so.

"Hey, maybe you can take me for a walk? I want to walk around here." Eriol asked.

"Sure, I can be your tour guide here if you want." Tomoyo offered.

"That sounds nice. Thank you."

"Let's just say I'm paying for what I asked of you."

"I'm not expecting for something in return though."

"Well at least let me help you with your tour-thing."

"Sure. I'll love that." Then they stared at each other and cracked a smile.

The two went to the park, the place where Tomoyo always loved to be in. Eriol was quiet and now Tomoyo didn't know how she will start a conversation again. Why does this man seem to be so quiet at times? He even looked so weird. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and studied him for a moment. She then noticed that the guy beside her has very expressive eyes. Oh yes, he got dark blue or maybe purple eyes? She couldn't tell. But from the looks of him, Tomoyo could tell that this guy is a mysterious type of a guy. He's decent and intelligent. No girls wouldn't like a man like him. He's cute actually. And what was that? Dimples? Did he just have dimples?

Tomoyo didn't realize that she has been staring at Eriol for some minutes. Her mind was back in reality when Eriol waved his hand at her line of sight. Eriol chuckled when Tomoyo was startled.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" asked Eriol, smiling at her.

"Oh-yea-yeah. I'm fine." Tomoyo looked away from Eriol and felt her cheeks burning. Oh God, is she really blushing? Eriol leaned closer at Tomoyo and peered up his head on her, still smiling. The more Eriol got closer, the more Tomoyo got tensed and blushed. And why is her heart beating fast? Tomoyo looked at Eriol and their lips almost touched. Luckily, Eriol backed away early.

"Hey, let's walk again. Is it okay with you?" Eriol finally said.

"Yeah. Sure." Tomoyo stood up first and headed to the left with Eriol trailing behind her. Why did she feel that her heart skipped a bit? Oh what the hell is going on now?

"I like your place." Eriol muttered. He's starting to make a conversation so Tomoyo will feel comfortable again.

"It sure is pretty here, you'll love it in here. You'll see." Tomoyo replied without looking back at Eriol. She still can't meet his gaze. Those gazes that make her heart sink.

"I know." Eriol replied, making a wide smile behind Tomoyo. He knows the girl is still tensed up from the situation they had been before.

Eriol walked a little faster so he could catch up with Tomoyo. Their hands merely touched each other that made them feel a little electricity traveled from their fingers to their hands. Was that a spark? No it's nothing. They both looked at each other after they felt the thing. Their eyes are asking what that thing they felt was. But as if they both have an answer. Tomoyo almost tripped because she wasn't looking on her way. Good thing, Eriol caught her before she fell on the ground. And there was that thing again. When Eriol caught her hand, she felt that same intense sensation again. And now their faces are only two inches apart and Eriol was staring at her intensely.

"Be careful next time." Eriol muttered. But why does Tomoyo expected that he's going to kiss her afterwards?

**AN: and I just updated it! Hehe… by the way I need your opinion if I should continue this and let me know what you think of it. And BTW, you can give me some advice on how am I going to write this in the near future. Hehe. I want you to be a part of this so you can give me your ideas by leaving reviews or pm me. THANKS! Hope you enjoy this!**


	5. My 'Boyfriend'

**Chapter 4 My 'Boyfriend'**

It was already dark when the two decided to meet at the park where they were before. Tomoyo is dressed in black dress; the color seemed to contrast her fair skin. She also has some curls on her hair long dark hair that always swayed against the wind. And her oh so beautiful face, well she managed to put some blush-on on it that made her look even more so beautiful. One more thing, she put some pink lipstick on her lips. And the result, Tomoyo looks so stunning that every man who passed by will turn and stare at her. On the other hand, Eriol is dressed in white long sleeves and white trousers that matched his skin color. He wore his normal self, with eyeglass and those cute smiles that flashed on his face when he talks. He looks so elegant, like a bachelor.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo as he saw her sitting on the bench. The girl must have been waiting for him for nearly an hour. Why did he know? Well he just felt it. Tomoyo stood up when she saw Eriol's approaching figure. She smiled at him when he got nearer.

"Hello, handsome." Tomoyo greeted with a smile. Eriol chuckled at the remark.

"Well, hello there gorgeous." Eriol smiled back at Tomoyo and both of them chuckled from each other's comment. Well, they both look so good tonight.

"So, shall we?" Eriol offered a hand and Tomoyo accepted it.

The two started to walk passed by some houses and restaurants and there are some people who looked at them with curiosity in their eyes. Eriol felt uncomfortable by the sudden affection people are giving them. And like Eriol, Tomoyo felt uncomfortable, too by the stares and murmurs of the people they passed.

"Uhm, Tomoyo?" Eriol called, he couldn't contain the uncomfortable feeling anymore.

"Yes?"

"Is it just me or people are really staring at us?"

"Well, I guess they are. After all, I happened to notice them, too." Tomoyo answered as she scanned the people who are staring at them.

"What is it with us?" Tomoyo asked, not expecting any answer from Eriol because she knows that, he, too, is confused from everything. Then he suddenly thought of something.

"I think I already know why they're staring at us." Eriol said then looked at Tomoyo.

"What?"

"They're all staring because I'm with a beautiful young lady. Oh no…let me rephrase that. Let's say, it's because I'm with a gorgeous, princess-like young lady tonight." Eriol said, exaggerating every description of him for Tomoyo. Tomoyo grinned at Eriol and snapped him.

"I think that's not the reason."

"Oh, then what do you think is the reason?"

"I think it's because I'm with a prince charming look like man." Then Tomoyo winked at Eriol. Eriol couldn't help but stare at her. That wink made her even more beautiful.

"Oh, so I appear to you as a prince charming, huh?"

"And oh, I appear to you as a princess, huh?" Tomoyo countered. And yes, they both look like prince and princess in a wonderful fairy tale story this night.

The two of them laughed again. Everything felt so light. With just the two of them, strolling, no not really strolling but heading to the restaurant where they supposed to meet Tomoyo's mother, it seems nothing even matters. They're just two people, walking and having all the fun within the circumstances.

Soon enough, they found themselves in front of the diner they're looking for. Tomoyo stopped for a moment and stared at nothing. She felt her heart leapt with nervousness and her hands began to shake. Eriol studied and Tomoyo and noticed that the girl beside her is totally nervousness who looks like she wants to freak out. Eriol smiled and held Tomoyo's left hand. He curled his fingers around hers. Tomoyo was stunned when she felt a static by the sudden touch from her companion. Tomoyo looked at their hands, intertwined.

"Why are you holding my hand? We're not supposed to be…"

"I'm supposed to be your date and your 'boyfriend' tonight, right?" Eriol said and emphasized the word 'boyfriend.' "I think it would be better if your mom found out that we are sweet with each other." The he showed her that rare smile of his to her. "So, shall we?"

Tomoyo just nodded and soon enough, Tomoyo found herself inside the restaurant, looking for her mother while holding the guy's hand that she had just met for nearly a day. Tomoyo found her mom sitting in one table, reading some papers. Then again, Tomoyo felt her heart leapt. She thought she's prepared for this already. But she guessed she's wrong.

Tomoyo and Eriol stood in front of the girl's mother, hand in hand. Sonomi peered up and found two hands, holding each other's. She looked up and found her daughter with this unknown man beside her.

"Hey mom." Tomoyo greeted. Sonomi stood up and met the two. "Mom, I want you to meet Eriol Hiiragizawa, my boyfriend. Eriol this is my mom." Tomoyo didn't know where she got the courage to introduce Tomoyo that way but though, she felt glad that she did it with a convincing look.

"Good evening Mrs. Daidouji." Eriol smiled and offered a hand to Sonomi to shake.

"Good evening…" Sonomi creased an eyebrow as she tried to remember the man's name.

"It's Eriol ma." Tomoyo answered for Eriol. After the introduction, the three sat down and ordered for the menu. Silence filled in between the three as no one spoke. Tomoyo is getting more nervous while Eriol stayed cool from the situation they were in now.

"So how did you two meet?" Sonomi finally broke the silence.

"Through Syaoran. Remember him? Sakura's boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah I remember him."

"Actually ma'am, we met in college. And I found out that she's Li Syaoran's friend."

"Yeah and after that, we communicated for years though he's in England." Tomoyo finished.

"So you're from England?"

"Yes ma'am. My parents settled there to manage our family business." They were interrupted when the waiter came and served them the appetizer. Soon the waiter disappeared; Eriol stood up and excused himself.

"I just have to go to the comfort room, excuse me." Eriol walked away and headed for the comfort room.

Sonomi and Tomoyo were left in an uncomfortable silence while they worked on their appetizer. Tomoyo couldn't seem to eat so she started to play with hers. Sonomi studied her daughter and she could tell that Tomoyo is a little bit nervous.

"I know you're just making this thing up." Sonomi said and put down her spoon.

Tomoyo creased an eyebrow and looked at her mother. "What do you mean?"

"That he's not your real boyfriend."

"So now you're accusing me of lying to you." That wasn't a question but a statement. Suddenly, Tomoyo felt a little guilty because he's really lying to her mom. Well, she's just doing this for her own good so if it takes the effort that she needs to lie; she's ready for the consequences.

"I'm not accusing you. I'm just telling you what I'm seeing."

"It's just the same mom." Tomoyo felt irritated by her mom though she has all the rights to accuse her.

"Then prove it to me that your relationship with that Eriol is real or else I'll tell Mr. Hiroshima that you and his son will be getting married in two months." Tomoyo wanted to protest but held her composure though. All she need is Eriol by her side to cover things up.

"And if I prove it to you, you'll stay away with my marriage life."

"Deal." And in just a minute, Sonomi and Tomoyo made their deal.

After the dinner with full of questions about Eriol Hiiragizawa and nearly debate of Tomoyo and Sonomi, the 'lovers' headed back to the park where they met before. Guess that place became memorable to them now. They're both silent and just staring at the stars at the sky.

"You okay?" Eriol asked, concerned from Tomoyo being so silent.

"Yeah. I just got nervous earlier." Tomoyo answered and she heard Eriol chuckled a little. "My mom wants me to prove to her that our relationship is true."

"Well, she won't find out that we're not really lovers, will she?"

"If we're that good in acting, I guess she won't."

"Don't worry; I will not leave you until we get this thing done."

"Thank you."

**AN: Okay, so here's chapter 4. Like it or hate it just tell me what you think. hehe**


	6. Unexpected

**Chapter 5 Unexpected**

Tomoyo woke up late the next day. She got tired from last night's 'show' of her and Eriol. And she got tired after they hanged out till late at night last night. But she didn't regret it; instead she was happy about it. Reasons? Eriol made her smile, he made her laugh that she didn't usually do whenever she's around with new people. But Eriol was exceptional. She felt so comfortable being with him. She felt so light with him to the point that she didn't want to end her last night's moment with him. Tomoyo shook her head from the thought. _What are you thinking?_ She asked herself. Tomoyo sat up on her bed and sighed. It's another day again and her life is back to normal again. But hey wait, she never got absent at work before so maybe if she did it today, it won't be much of that hurt. Yes, she'll file a leave today and just rest in her room. Rest? She'll be filing a leave just for her to rest? Maybe she should do something else. Suddenly, her face lightened up when she thought of something. Today is Sakura's day-off so maybe she could hang out with her today. That's it; she'll file a leave and go to Sakura's house. Tomoyo got up and went down the stairs to have her breakfast. Unexpectedly, her mother is still there._ Well she has to be at work this time, right?_ She asked herself again.

**xxxxxxxx**

Tomoyo walked towards the table and greeted her mom. "Good morning, ma."

"Good morning." And she started to read the newspaper again.

"Why does it seem like you started to wait for me at morning?" Tomoyo broke the silence. Sonomi silently peered up her head from the newspaper.

"I'm not going at work today." Sonomi replied and read the newspaper again. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow from her mother's reply.

"Is that so? Well, I'm not going to work today, too."

"Why? You have a date with your boyfriend again?" Sonomi asked and raised an eyebrow too.

"No. I'm just going to Sakura's house today." Tomoyo replied flatly.

"Really, huh?"

"And what is that question supposed to mean mom? You don't believe me, do you?" Tomoyo is starting to get irritated with her mother again.

"I didn't say that. I'm just asking. Now why you look so irritated?" Sonomi asked and half smiled at her daughter.

"_Because you're ruining my day again."_ Tomoyo wanted to say it out loud but dared not to. She still has to respect the lady in front her. She's still her mother after all and maybe she's just really asking her and she just misunderstood everything.

"Nothing." Tomoyo ate her breakfast silently. Both of them fell in a deep silence and didn't speak with each other.

**xxxxxxxx**

Tomoyo was right; Sakura is in her house today. Glad about it. At least she has someone to hang out with today. Tomoyo heard Sakura scream as the brown haired girl clumsily dropped the mixing bowl with some ingredients for cake in it. Tomoyo chuckled and watched Sakura begin to clean the mess. Tomoyo went closer and helped Sakura.

"Tomoyo what are you doing here?" Sakura asked with full of mess on her face.

"Visiting you. Come on let me help you with that. What are you going to bake?"

"Cake." Sakura smiled shyly.

"For Syaoran, right?"

"Yeah. You guess right."

**xxxxxxxx**

Tomoyo helped Sakura to bake a cake. She instructed her on what she has to do and all the stuffs. Now they put it in the oven and waited for it to be baked.

The best friends went to the living room and chatted some things. Random things actually. At first they were just talking about their child hood moments and now they're talking about Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol Hiiragizawa, that name kept on repeating in Tomoyo's head and she couldn't get rid of the voice that is echoing in her head.

"So, your mom already met him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, last night I introduced him to her."

"And what was her reaction?"

"I couldn't quite figure it out. She looked shocked and unconvinced at the same time."

"Maybe you two should be sweeter with each other next time."

"_If that happens, I might collapse at that moment."_ Tomoyo thought. Tomoyo stared at Sakura blankly who suddenly frowned from Tomoyo's gesture.

"Tomoyo, are you there?" Sakura waved her hand at Tomoyo's line of sight and was glad that her friend was back in her normal self.

"Uh, I'm sorry. What is it again?" Tomoyo asked. Oh, but why does a voice kept on saying something in her head that's not appropriate and should not be told? It has to be stopped before she blurted something out. Sakura grinned at her. She knows that Tomoyo is having a daydream. She used to that when she was being challenged or something caught her attention. Yes, something caught Tomoyo's attention. But this time it's not something instead it's someone.

"You're having a daydream." Sakura chuckled.

"No I'm not. I just thought of something. That's it."

"It's just the same. So tell me. When are you going to have a date with Eriol?" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes from her friend's question. What does she supposed to mean?

"Are you serious? We're not lovers." Sakura chuckled even more. Tomoyo's eyes got wider when Sakura laughed. She's not irritated though but she was curious why Sakura is acting like that today. What the hell is happening with her?

"Caught you." Sakura finally said through heavy breathing.

"Caught me where?"

"I didn't say that your future date with him should be romantic. You can have a date with him platonically."

Suddenly, Tomoyo's face burned and turned red from Sakura's comment. She wasn't really good in hiding her thoughts especially to Sakura who knew her all along. "Well, I guess I misunderstood it."

"Come one tell me what he's like."

"What do you mean?"

"Describe him to me. Is he nice? You know I only met him when he came here last day."

"Well, he looked so mysterious at first but when you get to know him, he's…" she cut off when he suddenly remembered how his hands felt against hers. Well her mind seems really not cooperating with her today.

"And he's what?" Sakura demanded.

"He-he's fun to be with and has a lot of things to say. You know funny things." Sakura's smile went wide as Tomoyo's face continued to blush. It seems Eriol really got Tomoyo's attention.

They were interrupted when they heard the sound of the oven. The cake was finally baked. The two stood up and went to the kitchen. Sakura grabbed a pot holder and carefully pulled the baked cake out of the oven.

Tomoyo watched Sakura with a smile on her face. "You know what? He's really lucky to have you."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at Tomoyo.

"Syaoran. He's so lucky to have you."

"Well, I'm lucky to have him, too." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah right. So romantic for the two of you."

"And I'm hoping you find your lucky man, too." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo who smiled back at her also.

"By the way we have a date today."

"So, that's the reason why you baked a cake."

"Yeah."

"And it seems you want me to go now."

"It's not that Tomoyo. I really want you being here…" Tomoyo laughed at Sakura.

"You know I was just joking. It's okay with me. I think I have to go also now."

"I'm sorry Tomoyo..."

"Hey you don't need to apologize. You don't have to apologize being in love." Tomoyo winked at her and Sakura smiled at that. "So do you still need some help with wrapping the cake?"

"No. I think I can handle it all now."

"Okay. So see you soon again?"

"I would love to." Sakura replied.

**xxxxxxxx**

Tomoyo walked down the road without a concrete plan where she will head next. Her mind started to wander again. And there it is, Eriol popped into her mind again. Why does it happen always today? First when she woke up, then when she and Sakura talked and now at this moment. She shook her again, and started to walk to nowhere in particular. In the middle of the road, she suddenly stopped when she spotted someone so familiar to her. Is it Eriol? She asked herself. She hurriedly walked without tearing her gaze at the man she thought was Eriol. She bumped into someone so she lost sight of the man.

"Hey watch it lady." The man she bumped into said. The man in front her is wearing business attire and looks so elegant. He has yellow hair and so handsome. He also got blue eyes that made him so adorable. Tomoyo stared at him for a moment and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Tomoyo looked again at the spot where she saw the man she's after at but unfortunately, the man was gone in sight.

"Just be careful next time." The man in front her said and then walked away.

**xxxxxxxx**

Tomoyo stopped at the doorway of their house when she heard two voices inside. Her mom's voice and a man's voice that sounds familiar to her but she couldn't recall where she heard it. Tomoyo opened the door and was surprised from what she saw.

**AN: Okay so here's chapter 5. Sorry for the mistakes of my previous chapter and for the mistakes of this chapter. By the way you guys ROCK! Thank you for the reviews from my last chapter hehe. Now let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	7. I am Yamazaki Hiroshima

**Chapter 6 I am Yamazaki Hiroshima**

It was the same man she saw earlier. The man she bumped into when she was looking for Eriol. He got blue eyes, yellow hair and looks so cute and elegant. Handsome is the term, actually. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes as she stared at the guy in front her mother. On the other hand, the guy was a little shocked when she saw Tomoyo. Little did he know that the girl she bumped into was the same as Sonomi's daughter. The two stared at each other for quite a while then out of the blue, a smile formed in Yamazaki's lips. Sonomi shifted her eyes back and forth to her daughter and Yamazaki. _What's wrong with these two? She thought. _She cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"Tomoyo, this is Mr. Yamazaki Hiroshima, Mr. Yamato's son. Yamazaki, this is my daughter Tomoyo Daidouji." Sonomi introduced the two to each other, still with confusion on her face.

Yamazaki offered a hand for a hand shake and was glad that Tomoyo accepted it. "Hi I am Yamazaki Hiroshima; it's nice to see you again." He said and smiled again. Tomoyo felt her face burning red so she tore her gaze away from Yamazaki and pulled her hand back.

"Again?" Sonomi asked.

"We happened to meet each other earlier in a different way. You know, unexpected and wrong."

"I bumped into him earlier mom." Tomoyo finished for Yamazaki, hiding her embarrassment.

"Oh…" Sonomi cast a smile at her daughter "And why is that?"

"I was after someone earlier and I didn't see him so I bumped into him." Tomoyo recalled as she finished telling her mother about the incident earlier.

"Don't mind it. It's okay." Yamazaki offered a reassuring smile. "Mrs. Daidouji; is she supposed to be my fiancée?"

"Yes. But you know she already got boyfriend so I'm sorry but there's no more wedding to happen." Sonomi replied.

"Oh, that guy must be lucky." Tomoyo blushed again as Yamazaki continued to stare at her with those deep blue eyes of his. He really looks adorable. "Unfortunate for me because she already got her lover." Yamazaki joked.

"Well, you two still can stay friends though, right Tomoyo?" Sonomi said. Tomoyo just stared at her blankly and nodded. "By the way, Yamazaki will stay here in Japan for a month or two so maybe you can be friend with him?" Sonomi asked.

"N-no problem mom." Tomoyo stuttered. Why did she even say yes to that? She already got a boyfriend right? Wait Eriol is not really her boyfriend. He was just covering up.

"You're such a sweet young lady." Yamazaki commented and Tomoyo blushed even more.

"So I'll leave you two now?" Sonomi said.

"Sure Mrs. Daidouji." Yamazaki replied and with that, Sonomi walked off.

Eriol is in the living room, sitting in front of his piano while staring at nothing. He's trying to compose a song but he can't. Each time he tried to play, he suddenly stopped for an unknown reason. Soon he'll find himself smiling. Eriol thought it was no use after all. He couldn't play a piano and he couldn't compose a song. And whatever is blocking his head now, he hopes it to be gone. He sighed, stood up and went to the dining room. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it straight. Then after doing it, he stared at the refrigerator as he remembered how he and Tomoyo met. That young woman with beautiful eyes that seems to be always smiling at him whenever she looks up at him. And that smile of hers, oh it just makes her beautiful even more. Eriol continued to stare at the refrigerator as his head flooded with thoughts of Tomoyo. He wondered what she's doing right now. Maybe she's busy with her work today. Hey, maybe he could fetch her later after work. He's her boyfriend right? No, he's just her boyfriend in front of her mother. Then he felt a little bit of disappointment from the situation they have now. But wait, they're friends right? So maybe it's okay if he fetches her later. Or call her maybe.

He sighed again from the thought. He then remembered something. He remembered that he's already… He was interrupted when the phone rang. Eriol almost jumped from the sound. He immediately went to the living room to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" he heard a familiar female voice from the other end of the line.

"Oh hey Cassie. How are you doing there?" Eriol asked.

"Oh I'm fine here but when are you getting back here?" Cassie asked.

"In two or three months maybe. You know I need a break."

"Yeah I understand you. It's really hard when you're parents are forcing you to do some things you don't want."

"I'm glad you understand." Eriol smiled a little though he knew that Cassie wouldn't see it.

"Of course. We've been friends remember? And hey you can still back out if you want…"

"I already agreed to it so I'll stick with that decision. Just give me some time to think and absorb everything. It's not really that easy." Eriol said.

"Okay, I'll call you some other time then?"

"Sure, no problem. You can call any time you want."

"Okay, I'll hung up now." And the line was cut off.

Eriol placed the phone to its place and sighed. He remembered that incident again. That incident that changed his whole life and will be changing his whole life later on. But there's no turning back now. He already said yes and he couldn't afford to take it back now that her best friend Cassie is also involved, though he didn't like it. And though there are ways for it not to happen. But why did he say yes in the first place? If he only knew that someone will change his life. If he only knew that… He shook his head again and despised the thought.

Yamazaki continued to stare at Tomoyo with a smile who is getting more shy from the affection she's getting from this adorable man.

"Why are you looking at me?" Tomoyo couldn't help but ask him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I annoying you?" Yamazaki's smile faded.

"No, it's not like that. I'm just not used to that kind of affection." Tomoyo replied gently. She doesn't want to offend Yamazaki though. "And I'm sorry by the way."

"Why are you apologizing?" Yamazaki frowned.

"I mean from earlier. When I bumped into you. I wasn't looking at my way."

"Oh don't mind it. As I said earlier, it's okay. I think you're after someone?"

"Oh yes. I thought I saw Eriol but I didn't find him."

"And this Eriol must be your boyfriend?" Yamazaki asked. Tomoyo looked at him. Is she going to answer his question? Oh yes, she has to say yes. He's her boyfriend right? Her boyfriend when they're in front of her mother and now when they're in front of Yamazaki. Her fiancé supposed to be. Tomoyo slightly nodded at Yamazaki.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." Tomoyo answered.

"Then why you look so unsure?" Yamazaki asked.

Tomoyo felt icy cold deep down to her spine._ Why is he asking me this? She thought._ Is she that obvious for Yamazaki to know that she's lying?

"Oh I didn't mean to intrude your personal life. I just thought you two might be having a little misunderstanding that's why you answered me that way. I'm sorry." Yamazaki said with an apologetic look.

Tomoyo finally felt relieved so she smiled at Yamazaki. "Well, we're not having problem. I'm just not used to talk about my love life in front of someone."

"Oh I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. Don't mind it." Tomoyo interrupted.

"So maybe we can be friends? Just like what your mom told you, I hadn't got any friend here in Japan."

"Sure. No problem." This time, Tomoyo is confident with her answer. She smiled at him. She gave that smile she used to show in front of Eriol since the day she met him. And that smile attracts Yamazaki, too.

**AN: I'm so sorry for the slow update and for the not-so-good update hehe. I'm STUCK! Scenes couldn't get into my mind. And this internship is getting in my way so I have to deal with some stuff aside from this hehe.**

**Shanaa12 and FictionLover12: I had a mistake from my previous chapter. A total mistake actually. The new guy's eyes were supposed to be GREEN and not BLUE. Since I wrote blue eyes, well I guess I have to deal with it. I was thinking of Usui from Maid Sama.**

**Tommy-yomz: Sorry if Eriol didn't appear in the last chapter. Hehe**

**EuroCuttie: Your guess is right. Good point. Hehe**

**THANK YOU ALL! (smile)**

**Review and let me know what you think and what you want. I will greatly appreciate your opinions.**


	8. In My Opinion

**Chapter 7 In my opinion**

It was Saturday and Tomoyo and Eriol met in the playground they usually went to. Tomoyo called Eriol the night before and told him that they should meet to discuss something important. And oh well, their topic will be all about Yamazaki. They sat in the swing and rocked it a little. They were both silent at first, waiting for each other to talk. Until the time, Eriol couldn't bear the silence between them anymore.

"So, what are you gonna tell me?" Eriol broke the silence.

"Something about Yamazaki Hiroshima." Tomoyo replied without looking at him.

"Who is he?"

"My fiancé supposed to be." Then she looked him directly in his eyes. Eriol was frozen. It's as if the time has stopped when he heard her reply. Her supposed to be fiancé. Her future boyfriend? Or shall I say; her future husband? Eriol thought.

"Eriol, did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you. So what's the problem?" Eriol asked. Half of him didn't want to hear Tomoyo's question.

"What's the problem? The problem is him. We need to act more effective in front of him." Tomoyo replied quickly. But at Tomoyo's answer, Eriol smiled a little without Tomoyo's notice.

"You still don't like him? Why? What does he looks like?" Eriol carefully asked. Tomoyo opened her moutj to speak but was stopped dead when she remembered the smiling face of Yamazaki. She even felt her cheeks burning again. But good thing it's already dark so Eriol won't notice.

"Well…uhmm, he's cute." Tomoyo answered shyly.

"Oh, is he not gentleman?"

"He is. Actually he looks so decent and well educated."

"So why don't you like him?"

"Because I know that mom just wanted me to marry him so our businesses will merge. And I think he's aware of it."

"Is that only it?"

"What do you mean is that only it?" Tomoyo frowned.

"I mean is that only your reason why you don't like him? You can always give him a chance. Maybe you'll realize he's the good one for you and then you'll start to love each other." Eriol explained. Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at Eriol from his response. What was the cause of hi sudden coldness at her? Did she do something wrong?

"Does this mean you don't want to help me anymore?" Tomoyo couldn't help but ask. Eriol looked directly at her eyes and held out her right hand. He bowed down and sighed before finally responds.

"It's not like that Tomoyo. From the very first day I agreed on your request, I kept it as a promise. And I promise to myself that I will help you as long as I can. But here is the reality. I'm giving you options whether to continue our "show" or give the man the chance." Eriol tried to feel light as he recited his opinion about Tomoyo's situation with that Yamazaki guy.

"But I don't like him. Maybe I like him as a friend. But as a boyfriend? I guess not."

"At first you still don't. Come on, I'll give you an example. What if the guy that your mother wanted you to marry me was me? Would you give me a chance to prove myself to you and not just because we our parents had an arrangement?" Tomoyo stopped and looked at Eriol who is smiling down at her charmingly.

"I-I guess not." Tomoyo bowed down her head. _Why is Eriol asking me all these questions? She thought._ But he has a point though.

"See? That's because you still don't know me. And obviously that is your initial reaction." Eriol said with a smile. That smile. Why does Tomoyo felt her heart melting from Eriol's smile? Obviously she started to like him. From those gestures when he's trying to make her smile and laugh. No wonder why she doesn't want to give Yamazaki chance to be her lover. Because she finally developed feeling for Eriol but not as a lover, yet.

"No I still don't want to give him the chance. But I promised we can be friends. So can you still help me out?"

"If that's what you want. Sure. And I'm a man of my words, once I made a promise, I'll make sure I'll keep it."

"You're so good you know that?" Tomoyo said and gave him a big smile. One of her rare smile though.

Eriol chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Well first of all you don't have a responsibility to help me, right. We were just strangers."

"But we're friends now, right?"

"Yeah, but we were just strangers and out of the blue I asked you to help me with my problem. Isn't that so rude?"

"Rude? I think not. Actually I was surprised. You asking me for my help. A goddess like you." That last line slipped out of Eriol's tongue. He bit his bottom lip and wished that Tomoyo didn't hear it.

"What did you just say?" Tomoyo asked, grinning at him.

"What?" Eriol asked innocently.

"You said I'm a goddess?" Tomoyo is still smiling. She loves mocking Eriol.

"Well you can't blame me for saying that, can you?" and now it's Eriol's turn to grin at Tomoyo. "You're so beautiful that you look like a goddess."

"How can you say that? Did you see one?"

"Oh yeah I did."

"Oh really? Can you describe her to me?" Tomoyo teased him even more.

"Sure. Well, she has this long hair with some curls on it, she also has dark purple eyes and she has a pale soft skin. And you know what…?" Eriol looked down at her again and smiled.

"What?"

"I think she's sitting by my side right now." then Eriol smiled widely. On the other hand, Tomoyo blushed a little. He really caught her.

"Oh Eriol, you're teasing me." Tomoyo pinched Eriol's shoulder lightly that made him chuckle.

"I'm not teasing you; I'm telling you the truth."

"And now, I'm a goddess to you and not a princess anymore, huh?"

"Oh you're still a princess to me but you look like a goddess." Eriol grinned again. He's enjoying the way he teased her, the way she blushed from his compliments and most of all the way she looks at him.

"You're a good teaser, you know that?" but still Tomoyo can't help but blush.

"I told you I'm just telling you the truth. And you know what I think?"

"What?"

"That there are lots of men who has a crush on you."

"Oh really then? What about you?" Tomoyo asked without thinking that made her wanted to punch herself right now. Why did she ever think of that?

"Are you asking me if I have a crush on you?" Eriol smirked. Tomoyo felt her heart beat faster but it's like she's not breathing at all.

"Don't mind it; I'm just teasing you back." Tomoyo responded but it's too obvious to Eriol that Tomoyo really meant that question.

"But can I still answer it?" then they heard Tomoyo's cell phone rang. Tomoyo took it off her bag and then she saw that it was her mother calling.

"It's my mom. Just give me a minute." Tomoyo said and answered her mom's call.

Eriol just watched Tomoyo while she talks on her phone. He smiled from the looks of Tomoyo. She really is a beautiful woman that he has ever seen in his life. Whoever she chooses to be with her for her entire life, she will be lucky a man. Aside from Tomoyo being so beautiful, she also is a good hearted woman. Independent. Thoughtful. Caring. Kind. And everything that a man needed for a woman. His mind started to wander about thoughts of Tomoyo but was interrupted when he realized that his face was already three inches apart from Tomoyo. His cheeks reddened and he backed off a little that he almost fell on the ground. Tomoyo chuckled from Eriol's reaction.

"Thinking of something?" Tomoyo grinned.

"Yeah." He hid his face do Tomoyo won't see his red cheeks.

Tomoyo chuckled again.

"What did you mother say by the way?"

"Oh that thing. She wants me to go home now. And she said that Yamazaki is there."

"Oh…"

"Eriol can you…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Yeah if it's not that too much."

"Sure." Eriol smiled.

But deep inside his heart he was scared. Scared of meeting that Yamazaki Hiroshima. And he felt a little bit of jealousy too though he knew that Tomoyo won't give him a chance. But they're still connected, aren't they?

"Shall we?" Tomoyo asked, smiling and took Eriol's hand.

**AN: Sucky right? Hehe I'm still stuck. So, sorry if this chapter is not that good enough and not that long. By the way thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter and my one shot "Cover Girl." I greatly appreciate it. **

**I need inspiration to continue this. Hehe. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer than this. I hope so.**


	9. Eriol and Yamazaki

**Chapter 8 Eriol and Yamazaki**

Yamazaki is sipping the tea Sonomi offered. The lady went to the kitchen to finish the dish she's cooking. While sitting in the sofa, Yamazaki noticed the picture frames of Tomoyo on the divider. Yamazaki stood up and went over the divider. He looked at each of the frame and smiled as he admired Tomoyo more. The girl is undeniably beautiful. She has this ability to attract guys though she does nothing. Including him. Yamazaki Hiroshima. Sadly, the young lady already has a lover, so he has to deal with the fact that the two of them should stay as friends and nothing more. Yamazaki smiled even more when she saw a picture of Tomoyo wearing a dark a purple that matches her hair color.

Sonomi peered up from the kitchen and saw Yamazaki holding a picture of frame of Tomoyo. She smiled upon realizing that the man admires her daughter. So maybe there's already a chance for them to get married, huh? We'll see then.

"Ehem." Sonomi cleared her throat and smiled at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki put down the frame and smiled also at Sonomi. "Sorry about that. I was just looking at the pictures."

"It's okay. So how do you find my daughter?" Sonomi asked.

"Well she's really beautiful. I can say, I've never seen such beauty as hers in my entire life." Yamazaki proudly replied. She really likes Tomoyo Daidouji. "And I like her."

A smile was only Sonomi's reply. She couldn't push him to court her daughter for Tomoyo already got Eriol Hiiragizawa in her life. "But you know she already got a boy friend."

"Yeah I know and I respect that. I can manage to be her friend though." Yamazaki replied and Sonomi just nodded.

"So you want some more tea?" the old lady asked.

"Sure thanks." Yamazaki smiled.

Sonomi went back to the kitchen while Yamazaki continued looking at the pictures. He grabbed another picture of Tomoyo where she was with a brown haired girl who must be at the same age as her. The two girls are looking at each other and smiling. She must be her best friend.

Yamazaki was in deep thought when the front door burst open. He turned to look and saw the girl he was waiting for. Tomoyo Daidouji. But other than that, she was with a man. He must be her boy friend. He must be the man Tomoyo was after at the day she bumped into him. Yamazaki smiled at Tomoyo who smiled at him also. But when he turned to Tomoyo's companion, his smile suddenly faded.

"Hello Yamazaki, I want you to meet Eriol Hiiragizawa my boyfriend. Eriol this is Yamazaki Hiroshima, son of Mr. Yamato Hiroshima."

The two guys just looked at each other first, eyes not taking off of each other, not even blinking nor smiling. Tomoyo looked at them back and forth, confused.

"Hmm are you guys not going to talk?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Ah-ah it's nice to meet you Mr. Hiiragizawa." Yamazaki said, offering a hand. Eriol looked at it first before accepting it. He just doesn't like Yamazaki being around.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hiroshima." Eriol said without even smiling. After the two guys shook hands, the three of them fell silent. Both Yamazaki and Eriol felt awkward from the situation they are in now. Even Tomoyo felt awkward. She's just watching as the two as she felt the tension between them. Eyes not looking away with each other and it's as if they will fight soon after.

"Can we take a seat now?" Tomoyo broke the silence. Both guys looked at her the nodded.

Yamazaki sat in a single chair where he sat before while Eriol and Tomoyo sat beside each other facing Yamazaki.

"Why are you here Yamazaki?" Tomoyo asked, trying not to sound it offensively.

"Uhm your mom invited me here for lunch." Yamazaki replied.

"Where is my mom by the way?"

"She's in the kitchen, making a tea and cooking."

"Oh. Will you excuse me for awhile?" Tomoyo asked the two guys who both nodded at her.

Tomoyo found her mom making tea for four persons. She approached her for her mom to notice that she was already there.

"Hi ma." Tomoyo greeted.

"Oh hey, good you came here, can you bring this tea to them?" Sonomi asked.

"Four cups." Tomoyo uttered.

"Well I heard you came so I made two more cups of tea because I know that your boyfriend is with you." Sonomi said and Tomoyo just looked at her. "I heard you talking at the living room if it's that what's on your mind. Now can you bring them these and I'll just finish my cooking."

"Sure ma."

Both guys are quiet, studying each other and still not smiling. Eriol looked around the house that made Yamazaki frowned. "Why you look so unfamiliar here?" Yamazaki interrupted.

Eriol stopped looking around the place and turned his gaze at Yamazaki but it appeared to be a dark glare for Yamazaki or the latter just imagined it because the man in front him is the boyfriend of the girl he likes? Maybe so.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" Yamazaki began but Eriol cut him off.

"It's okay. It's just that the place has changed since the last time I went here." Eriol said with a smile. Though it's not that genuine. He has to be professional in front this guy. Tomoyo's supposed to be boyfriend and fiancé. Eriol studied Yamazaki secretly. He sure is good looking man. And maybe he's also a gentle man because he looks so decent and professional. If only Tomoyo will try to get to know him, she will surely like him and soon marry him. Oh why is he thinking about this again? Tomoyo didn't give him a chance so stick with it and just he should just have play his part as her boyfriend. It will just for three months right? And after that he will go back to England and finish his unfinished business.

For Yamazaki Hiroshima, the guy in front him is a good looking man. With that dark purple eyes and purple hair. He looks so good for Tomoyo. It's as if this guy is made for Tomoyo for he appeared to have same color as Tomoyo's. He looks so decent and looks like he came from a good clan too. From the thought, he felt a little pity over himself and envious because he already got Tomoyo. But like what he said to Tomoyo's mom earlier, he must respect the status of Tomoyo and he should just stay as her friend whenever she wants to.

The two were interrupted when Tomoyo came out of the kitchen holding a tray with four cups of tea. Yamazaki was about to stand up to help the girl but Eriol stood up first so he just let him help Tomoyo.

"Thank you Eriol." Tomoyo smiled at her 'lover' who also smiled at her. _They really look good for each other, Yamazaki thought._

"You're welcome gorgeous." Eriol said and then chuckled.

"Hey what's that remark for?" Tomoyo snapped.

"It wasn't just a remark, it was compliment." Eriol said cutely. Tomoyo barely blush. She's still not used to this kind of situation. Flirting with your crush and hoping that this is all true.

"_Stop flirting in front of me."_ Yamazaki wanted to say it out loud but he didn't. So instead, he just looked away from the couple in front him.

Eriol put down the tray on the table and sat on his seat. Tomoyo did the same. She sat on her seat next to Eriol.

Tomoyo noticed Yamazaki looking outside. "Hey Yamazaki are you alright?"

"Oh y-yeah." Yamazaki stuttered and smiled weakly at Tomoyo.

"Why you look so upset?" Eriol broke in. Now Yamazaki felt a little pissed off of Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"_Because you have my supposed to be girlfriend."_ Yamazaki thought.

"I was just thinking of something. You know business." Yamazaki said convincingly.

"A headache." Tomoyo said and Yamazaki chuckled a little. This girl is really adorable.

After awhile, Sonomi approached the three wearing an apron on top of her red dress.

"Dinner is almost ready. Prepare yourselves will yah?" Sonomi asked the three.

"Sure Mrs. Daidouji." Yamazaki said smiling while Eriol just looked at her with a smile.

"Good afternoon ma'am." Eriol greeted.

"Good afternoon Eriol. Feel yourself at home okay?" Sonomi said then winked at Eriol that amazed Tomoyo. Was that for real? Or was she just playing games like her?

"I'll just go back to the kitchen." Sonomi continued and left for the kitchen.

The incident made Yamazaki even more confused. Tomoyo's mother and Eriol aren't close? Well Eriol was too formal when he greeted her earlier.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Yamazaki curiously asked.

"Uh almost two years, right babe?" Eriol turned to Tomoyo who suddenly blushed when she heard what he called her. Eriol did it on his own purpose. He just didn't do it for their 'show' but to confirm that Yamazaki was jealous of him. And he saw death glare from Yamazaki. Eriol almost smile widely but stopped it.

"Yes he's right. We've been together for almost two years." Tomoyo agreed to what Eriol had just said.

Yamazaki nodded before asking anything again. "So what do you do Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

"Just call me Eriol. Mr. Hiiragizawa was too formal. After all you're my girlfriend's friend, right?" Eriol emphasized the word girlfriend. He is now starting to feel comfortable and he's also now starting to like the conversation he's having with Yamazaki as opposed to what the latter is feeing now. Actually, Eriol is starting to like the idea of pissing Yamazaki off. He's a guy so he knows that Yamazaki likes Tomoyo but unfortunate to him, Eriol was the one Tomoyo chose to be her boyfriend. Well, for the show actually. But he's still one step ahead of Yamazaki, right? No, Yamazaki could be one step ahead of him though. What if Tomoyo started to like Yamazaki? Then one day he'll find out that the two of them are going to marry eventually? That will cause him troubled thoughts. And now it's starting to trouble him. He doesn't like the idea.

"Well, you can call me Yamazaki too." Yamazaki blurted out that snapped Eriol from thinking too much.

"Sure, Yamazaki and to answer your question, I work in our family business in England." Eriol said as he recovered from his thoughts. Tomoyo just looked at the two, not even drinking her tea. She can really feel tension between the two men and it worries her a lot. All she wants to do right now is disappear in the sight of these two men and go somewhere else.

"So you live in England?" Yamazaki's eyes widened.

"Yeah, my family moved there to run our family business."

"So how did you and Tomoyo met then?"

"Back in college I happened to know her through Syaoran."

"And who is this Syaoran?" Yamazaki's brows furrowed.

"Syaoran Li is my friend and my best friend's boyfriend."

"And Tomoyo and I communicated for years. And then developed feelings for each other." Eriol continued so Yamazaki will take off his gaze away from Tomoyo.

"Long distance relationship, huh? That could be hard for the both of you." Yamazaki commented.

"At first yes, it was really hard and it was killing me inside. Imagine you're miles away from your love one, it's really depressing. But I always make sure that I keep in touch with her everyday." Eriol said. Those words made Tomoyo blushed that she couldn't hide her reddened cheeks anymore. She can feel her knees weaken too that from the moment she stood up she will fall. And on Yamazaki's part, those words angered him a little and he doesn't know why.

"That is so sweet but now you're here. Is that means that you will stay here for good?"

"I'd like to think so, but I can't do that now. Not yet. I still have to talk to my parents about it. And when I decided to stay here, I'll ask for her hand in marriage." Eriol replied. And the world stopped. Their world stopped. Even Eriol's world stopped. Why did he say that? Or what made he say that? Did he just say it to piss Yamazaki off or did he really mean to say it? Just say it? No he said it for Tomoyo. For their show. That's only it.

Yamazaki swallowed silently and cracked a smile. He really did have a bad day today.

"Well I guess love conquers all." Tomoyo cut in shyly and then she felt Eriol's hand against hers that made her heart leap.

**AN: Yeah I know that I didn't do well in my previous chapter but still thank you for those who bothered to leave a review. I appreciate it *smiles*. And for this one, hey I made it a long one chapter *happy dance*. Please do a review. Thanks. And by the way sorry for the grammar error**


	10. Dinner

**Chapter 9 Dinner**

The four of them are gathered in the dining room, having their dinner. Sonomi sat beside Yamazaki who is across with her daughter who is sitting beside Eriol. They are silent for awhile and studying each other. Sonomi can feel tension between the three young people with her. Something's going on. Or something had gone on. But whatever it is she'll leave it to them. It's none of her business after all, right? She shifted her eyes to the three. To her daughter, to Eriol and to Yamazaki. But none of them seemed to want to speak.

"So what can you say about the food?" Sonomi broke the silence and the three seemed like they are brought from reverie.

"It tastes good." Yamazaki commented.

"Yeah I never taste anything like this before." Eriol seconded Yamazaki's comment. Sonomi couldn't help but chuckle.

"I just said it for you to talk. You're so quiet. What's going on with you three?" Sonomi asked. The three stopped eating and looked at her.

"Nothing mom." Tomoyo answered for them.

"Okay whatever you say. Oh young adults." Sonomi commented. "Why don't you tell something? Yamazaki? Eriol?" Sonomi continued.

"Oh what can I say? I worked in our family business, a bachelor and reading is my favorite hobby. What else could I say? I don't know." Yamazaki replied. Everyone looked at him.

"And what about you Eriol?" Sonomi looked at Eriol.

"Mom, you already knew about him, don't you?" Tomoyo suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah. I just want these two handsome guys to know each other." Sonomi replied.

"_I don't want to get to know him though. He stole my supposed to be girl friend." _Yamazaki thought.

"_I never want to get to know him." _Eriol thought.

"They already knew each other, right Eriol, Yamazaki?" Tomoyo asked and looked between the two.

"Y-yeah." The two guys stuttered.

"So what's your plan Eriol?" Sonomi asked.

"What do you mean ma'am?" Eriol asked.

"I mean, are you going to stay here for good? Are you going to marry my daughter soon? Just tell me anything about your plans." Sonomi replied then everybody fell silent. Yamazaki put down his fork and wanted to leave the house immediately. Yamazaki looked straight at Eriol who went wide eyed and looked like his heart skipped a beat. "Well you don't really have to answer that, just ignore it." Sonomi continued.

Eriol sighed softly and smiled. "Well, just like what I told Yamazaki, I will go back to England to tell my parents about my plan of marrying your daughter, then when everything went alright, I'll go back here to ask for your permission to marry your daughter." Eriol replied then smiled at Tomoyo. On the other hand, Tomoyo felt her cheeks burning red. She smiled at Eriol of course but a shy one. She couldn't even look at his eyes straight.

"_Now what will happen next?" _Tomoyo thought. This is not one of their plans. Now how can they escape this dilemma? What if her mom agrees to it? She couldn't force Eriol to marry her just to keep her mom shut up. Tomoyo thought her plans would be just that easy, but she's wrong. Everything seems going wrong.

Sonomi's jaw dropped and hung open from what she heard while Yamazaki saddened. "Excuse me but I think I need to go to the comfort room." Yamazaki broke the silence.

"Uh, just go to straight there and you'll find the comfort room." Sonomi pointed to her left.

"Thank you." Yamazaki stood up and started to walk to the comfort room. But he looked at Eriol from the corner of his eye and what's that thing he just saw? Did he just see him grin at him? Yamazaki continued to walk until he got to the comfort room.

"Well your plans is a-amazing, I mean you're really in love with my daughter, huh?"

"I guess I am. And I will always be." Eriol once again smiled at Tomoyo. This time, Tomoyo couldn't help herself to blush now that her red cheeks are visible to her mother and to Eriol. Oh God! Eriol grin at the sight before him. Tomoyo is blushing and he's the reason for it.

"Well I'm looking forward to your wedding date." Sonomi cut in. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her then fell silent. _Now there it is. What should I do?_ Tomoyo thought. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, her eyes asking for help about the situation. Eriol understood her so he answered for Tomoyo.

"Well ma'am, we still have to talk about it."

"Will it happen this year?" Sonomi continued to eat her food.

"We're not yet sure about it, mom." Tomoyo replied this time.

After a little while, Yamazaki went back to the dining room and sat on his seat again. "Did I miss something?" he asked but no one spoke.

Tomoyo and Eriol were left in the dining room, having a tea time after their dinner. Neither of them is talking, they are just silent, throwing stolen glances at each other. They were like teenagers who are looking secretly at their crush when one is not looking.

"Do you have something to say, Tomoyo?" Eriol put down his cup and looked at Tomoyo.

"What should we do now?"

"About what?"

"Of what you have said to my mom earlier."

"The what, Tomoyo?" Eriol frowned, not sure of what Tomoyo is talking about.

"That wedding thing. How are we supposed to escape that thing?" Tomoyo silently asked. Careful enough so no one can hear their conversation.

"I-I just did what I think is right. I mean as your 'boyfriend' we should have plans like that, right?"

"No. everything just got worse. Now my mom is expecting us to get married."

"But I was just doing what you asked of me. To be your 'boyfriend'. And I thought it was okay with you since I told Yamazaki the same thing when he asked me." Eriol bowed down his head, a little ashamed of what he did and a little guilty for taking advantage of the situation. He did really mean what he said earlier. It's just; he doesn't know how since he and Tomoyo are just doing this for the lady's request and for he is still has unfinished business left in England.

"Yeah it was alright when you told Yamazaki about that but hey, it was my mom involved now. She's expecting us to get married and you know it's wrong. I know I was the one who dragged you into this kind of situation and I'm sorry about it. If I could only turn back time I would never… " Tomoyo wasn't able to finish her sentence when Eriol touched her hand.

"Hey, I agreed to this, remember? Don't blame yourself. I'm sorry I put you in a harder situation." Eriol bowed down his head again as he apologize to Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed and held Eriol's hand.

"Don't be. I should be the one to apologize in the first place. I know you're just doing your job and I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I just don't want you to be stuck with me forever. You know it's hard to be stuck with someone you don't love that's why I'm doing this so I won't be stuck with the man I don't love." Tomoyo explained as she smiled slightly at Eriol.

"What if I tell you I would love being stuck with you?" Eriol grinned at Tomoyo.

"Don't tease me Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo punched Eriol lightly on his right arm.

"Aww." Eriol exaggeratedly reacted as he touched his arm that Tomoyo hit. This thing made Tomyo laugh that Eriol would love to hear all the time. Eriol smiled as he watched Tomoyo laugh.

"You seem to be distracted earlier." Sonomi commented. She and Yamazaki are in the living room, talking about work and everything.

"What do you mean?" the blonde guy asked.

"When we were having our dinner, you seemed to be distracted when Eriol talked about his plans with my daughter." Sonomi replied and looked straight at Yamazaki's blue eyes.

"Well I was really distracted, I couldn't help it." Yamazaki replied as he sipped on his cup of coffee.

"You like my daughter, don't you?"

"I won't deny it. I really like her. But unfortunately, she already got her lover and they seemed so good to be together."

Sonomi smiled. "Can you do a favor for me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you find out the truth behind Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship?"

Yamazaki frowned. He's a little confused from what Sonomi asked of him. "What do you mean? You don't believe in them?"

"Well I have this feeling that their relationship isn't true. I mean, I know my daughter so I know when she's lying or not."

"So you're saying that they're just making this 'relationship thing' up?"

"Yeah and I want you to know the truth. It's for your own good too. When you prove that their relationship is fake, Tomoyo has nothing to do but to marry you."

Yamazaki fell silent for awhile. Thinking about Sonomi's proposition. He likes it right? He likes it having Tomoyo for himself. But he's still confused. Would he accept it? What if it's true? And if it's true; why did she do this whole thing up? Finally, Yamazaki made his decision.

"I'll do it." Yamazaki replied and Sonomi smiled.

**AN: it's been awhile eh? I got busy, so sorry for the late update and sorry for the not so long chapter. Thank you for sticking around.**

**Tommy-yomz: thank you for liking my previous chapter. And yes, that's so sweet of Eriol for saying that thing.**

**Euro Cuttie: Yes, it's quite amusing for Eriol pissing Yamazaki off. Thank you for the review.**

**FictionLover12: It really is awkward haha. Let's just see what will happen next between the three of them. I mean if they're going to have an awkward situation again. Thank you.**

**James Birdsong: Hey thank you for sticking around and for the review. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Watermelon17: I see you're a Filipina too, eh? Salamat sa review. Hehe. Thank you for loving this fic.**


	11. Answers

Chapter 10 Answers

Yamazaki is taking a hot bath that morning. He's staring at the white wall before him, asking himself if he did the right thing. Meaning; if it was right when he accepted Sonomi Daidouji's favor to find out the truth behind Eriol and Tomoyo's relationhip. Is it true that their relationship is fake? If it is; why? Why did they do it? Why did Tomoyo go to a relationship that is not real? Is she up to something or she just wanted to rebel against her mom's will? Or does she just want to escape the marriage they will be facing? Whatever it is, he has to find. Actually he wants to find just though. He likes the young Daidouji very much. Not that just because she's pretty, but she looks kind, thoughtful, lovable and anything that a man could ask for a girl. Tomoyo Daidouji is a one package to be a girlfriend and probably to be a wife. And Yamazaki Hiroshima wanted her for himself so he will do whatever it takes to find out the truth though he knows it's not right. Yes it's not right to intrude in one personal's life but he was intrigued and he is intrigued from what Sonomi asked him to do. Does her instinct right? He really has to find that out. Well, actually he's not really convinced that their relationship is not real. From the looks of them last night? Everybody could tell that they're really a couple in love. But there's also a part of him that tells him that Sonomi is right that they're just making this whole thing up. Unfortunately, he has no evidence to prove that. He still hasn't.

Yamazaki sighed; realizing he's thinking too much and it's making his head throbbed. He turned off the shower and started to dry himself. Once he finished, he entered his bedroom, grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, may I speak with Detective Midori?" Yamazaki asked the person in the other line.

"This is him speaking. Who's this?"

"This is Yamazaki Hiroshima."

"Mr. Hiroshima what can I do for you?"

"I want you to find all the information you can get about Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Hiiragizawa." Detective Midori muttered.

"Why? You know him?"

"Well his name sounds familiar. I'll do my best to find out anything about him, sir."

"Okay. Just give me a call." And Yamazaki turned off his phone.

xxxxx

Eriol sat on the couch. He just got out from his bed. He didn't even try to fix himself. He just sat there and his mind started to wander from what happened last night. Every word he said to Tomoyo last night is still ringing in his head.

"_I'll ask for her hand in marriage." _

"_What if I tell you I would love being stuck with you?"_

Those lines echoed in his mind. How he wished he could tell it to her with his whole heart. How he wished he can really be with her. And how he wished he can love her like a real boyfriend do. Maybe he will be the happiest man on earth if all those things happened. But the sad thing is none of those thoughts can really happen. Why? There are some circumstances that always come in his way. Whenever he wants something he always ended up as a failure, just like this one. If he only knew he could find someone like Tomoyo Daidouji, he will never ever agree to that deal. But the thing is already done. And he's a man of his words so no more turning back. What does need to be done has to be done even if it will risk his own happiness. His own happiness. Tomoyo Daidouji. Is he already in love with her or just infatuated? He just knew her for a week or so. Maybe he's just really attracted with her. Eriol shook his head and sighed. _Come on Eriol, you know the truth, _he thought.

Eriol was about to go to the dining room when the phone rang. He hurriedly went to it and answered.

"Hello?" Eriol greeted.

"Hello dear Eriol." The woman at the other end greeted.

"Cassie, hey."

"I thought you already forgot about me." The woman teased.

"Come on. How can I forget about you?"

"Yeah right whatever."

"So why did you call?" Eriol sat down at the couch and tried to relax even just for a little while.

"I'm just checking on you."

"Checking if I have another girl?" Eriol said and then chuckled.

"You know that's not what I mean. But since you already said it, do you have another girl?" Cassie asked.

Eriol fell silent. He didn't feel guilty. He was telling her the truth, right? After all Tomoyo wasn't his real girl but he couldn't tell Cassie about her. "I don't have."

"Whatever Eriol hiiragizawa, you know you can do whatever you want. You're still in Japan so better have a good vacation because once you get back here, you know what comes next."

"Yeah I know that."

"I just called you to say see you soon." Cassie said. Eriol frowned. He didn't know what she means by that.

"I gotta go Eriol, see you soon."

"Hey what…" Eriol wasn't able to finish his sentence because Cassie already hung up.

Eril sighed again and place the handle on its place.

xxxxx

Tomoyo stared at the wall of a four corner room of her office. She's still thinking about what happened last night. Thinking about what Eriol Hiiragizawa told her.

"_What if I tell you I would love being stuck with you?"_

_Those words echoed in her head. She couldn't get rid of it. It felt so real. It felt so heart whelming but sadly those aren't felt so nice yet it felt so wrong. They were just for their show. The show that she made in the first place. If only she knew everything will change, she wouldn't get into this. But it's over. He's part of_ her life now but as a friend. A friend. Tomoyo suddenly felt a knot on inside her stomach at the thought.

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head. She looked down at her papers and gone back to work. She tried hard to focus but she seemed to be so disturbed and her mind is floating with thoughts. Thoughts of him.

Tomoyo peered up as she heard someone knocked at her door. "Come in." Tomoyo called out.

The door opened and her Sakura emerged from the outside. "Hi there Tomoyo."

"Hey Sakura, come here and sit."

Sakura walked towards Tomoyo and sat at the chair beside the desk. "You haven't called me for awhile."

"I'm so sorry but I got busy."

"I bet with work?"

"No. Not really. You see Yamazaki went to our house."

"Yamazaki? Yamazaki who?" Sakura asked confusingly.

"He was so supposed to be my betrothed."

"Oh, really?" Sakura muttered, wide eyed in amazement. "So tell me how he looks like."

"Well, he's blonde with blue eyes. He's cute."

"Cute? So you like him?"

"No I don't."

"Oh come on. I know you. You like him, don't you?" Sakura insisted and a grin appeared on her face.

"Hey, why are you interrogating me? I told you I don't like him.

"You won't compliment a person not unless you like that person."

"He's cute, intelligent and kind and maybe caring but I don't like him. I don't know but I just don't like him."

"Is it because of Eriol?" Sakura teased.

"Now why is he in conversation?" Tomoyo asked and shot Sakura a death glare. Sakura couldn't help but she burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing at me Sakura Kinomoto?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"Your reaction was cute when I said his name."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean nothing my dear cousin." Sakura replied and chuckled.

"Whatever." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. A little annoyed with Sakura's behavior. She's not just in the mood of talking about neither Yamazaki nor Eriol today. "So what brought you here?"

"Well I came here to invite you." Sakura started as she wiped her eyes with tears.

"Invite where?"

"Amusement park. I have five tickets actually, so maybe you and Eriol could come with us on weekend?"

"Me and Eriol?"

"Yes you and him. Are you really listening to me Daidouji?"

"Yeah I'm listening to you. Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh well, your head is floating."

"Don't mind it."

"So what's your answer? Are you coming or not?"

"I'll ask him first." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura pouted her lips from the unsure answer of Tomoyo. "I hope you two could come."

"I'll inform you the day before."

"And maybe you could invite Yamazaki too. There's still one ticket left." Sakura grinned.

Tomoyo shot Sakura a death glare again. "You go and invite him yourself."

Sakura burst out laughing again. "Just joking."

"Whatever Kinomoto." Tomoyo replied and rolled her eyes.

Yamazaki fell silent on his chair without his notice until his phone rang again and again. He hurriedly stood up and went to the table where the phone is. His heart leapt assuming that it is the detective he called earlier. It must be him.

"Hello?" Yamazaki greeted.

"Mr. Yamazaki Hiroshima?" the man in the other line confirmed.

"Yes this is him speaking."

"This is Detective Midori I have good news for you."

"Tell me." Yamazaki gently ordered.

Yamazaki sat on the chair beside the table as he started to listen to the detective's news for him. His face expression changed every minute Detective Midori tells him something until one time his baby blue eyes narrowed widely. He even almost dropped the phone. He couldn't believe what he heard. Is it true? Why?

"Mr. Hiroshima are you still there?" the Detective asked.

"Y-yes I'm still here. I'm still listening." Yamazaki muttered under his breath.

"Well sir. That's only the news I got about him."

"Maybe you can send me the files then?"

"Sure I can send you that."

"And for the charge. I'll send it after you send the files."

"No problem sir. I'll send it now."

"Good, thank you." And Yamazaki hung the phone up after his conversation with Detective Midori.

Yamazaki still sat on that same very spot of his while conversing with the detective earlier. He really couldn't believe it. Is Eriol Hiiragizawa lying to Tomoyo? He has to find out. But what he should do? Should he tell Tomoyo about it? Or maybe he should ask Eriol about the matter first and confirm everything. But what if the young Hiiragizawa won't admit the truth? But hey, shouldn't he stay away from that issue? He wasn't involved in it after all, right? They aren't even friends. But Tomoyo is involve so he must save her.

Yamazaki sighed heavily and brushed his yellow hair angrily. What should he do? Then after a moment of thinking of what he should do, an idea popped into his mind. He grabbed the phone and started to dial a number.

The phone rang and after a second a woman answered the phone. "Hello, may I speak with Mrs. Daidouji?"

"This is her speaking. Who is this?" Sonomi asked.

"This is Yamazaki. We need to talk." Yamazaki said and held his breath for a while.

**AN: Sorry for the previous chapter. It was a little rushed *wink.* **

**FictionLover12: You're a Filipino too? Kamusta? A****nd yes it's still a little awkward between the three.** Thank you for the review.

**EuroCuttie: The drama will start now. *smiles***

**Watermelon17: Salamat. Let's see if Yamazaki will find out the 'real truth.' Hehe.**

**Gotta watch RE now Hehe.**


	12. Confusion

**Chapter 11 Confusion**

He is in a restaurant waiting for someone. Waiting for someone that he called earlier. He was holding a brown envelope that contains the evidence of what he just found out. He was sure and ready to reveal it to her. But there's still something in his head that says that he must not do it or everything will be ruined. Everything. Then he asked himself; is he really ready to do it? Or should he do it?

Yamazaki sighed. His head is aching for thinking too much whether to reveal the truth or just keep it as a secret. But he couldn't just let it slip away. Tomoyo is involved and Eriol is lying to her all along. Suddenly he felt a sudden anger towards Eriol. Tomoyo seemed to really love him with all her heart so how dare he lie to her that way.

* * *

Yamazaki didn't know for how long he was in the restaurant sitting in his very spot until a redhead woman wearing also read blouse approached him and sat across him. Sonomi Daidouji. The woman he called earlier already arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Yamazaki." Sonomi said under her breath.

"It's okay. I don't mind waiting."

"Did you order already?"

"No I'm not really in the mood to eat."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's…" Yamazaki began.

* * *

Tomoyo is in her office still with Sakura with her. Her best friend just won about their argument and now Tomoyo needed to call Eriol. Tomoyo tried to call Eriol three times but no answer. The guy must have been out.

"He's not answering." Tomoyo declared.

"Try again." Sakura insisted.

Tomoyo sighed. Sakura just couldn't give up on the issue. "We can tell him about it tomorrow. Just let me work for now."

"Just one last time. Please." Sakura begged and then again, she pouted.

"Fine."

Tomoyo dialed Eriol's number and just like her first attempts, it rang…one…two…three…four….five times but no one is answering.

"No one is really answering." Tomoyo was about to put back the handle when someone answered from the other line.

"Hello?" a voice greeted. Of course it's none other than Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Oh h-hey Eriol, it's me." Tomoyo declared then looked at Sakura who smiled brightly at her.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yeah it's me. I was trying to call you several times earlier but you weren't answering."

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom. I just took a bath."

"Oh."

"So is there any problem? Or you need something?" Eriol asked.

"No. there's no problem. You see, Sakura wants to invite you in amusement park this coming Saturday. She just wanna know if you could come." Tomoyo said then Sakura punched her lightly on her shoulder. "Awww."

"Hey what is it? Are you okay?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I just accidentally stomped on my foot." Tomoyo shot Sakura a warning look. "So can you make it on Saturday?"

"Sure I will come."

"Okay thanks. We really appreciate it."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah thanks again."

"No problem."

Tomoyo hung up the phone. "He said he will come."

"Why did you say it?"

"Say what?"

"That I was the one who's inviting him?"

"Well you were actually the one who's inviting us." Tomoyo replied. Then Sakura punched her again on her shoulder.

"Aww. That hurt."

"You know it would be romantic if you were the one who invited him."

"I was the one who told him."

"Whatever Daidouji. Come on let's go."

"Where?"

"Let's have a lunch."

* * *

"Maybe it would be better if we eat first before we talk about it." Sonomi smiled.

"Sure, but I prefer to talk about it over lunch. What can you say?"

"It's okay. What's your proposal?"

That question froze Yamazaki on his seat. This is it. The time he was waiting for. But can he make it? "I uhh…"

"You seemed nervous." Sonomi commented as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Yamazaki held the envelope tightly and looked straight at Sonomi. His hand is shaking but he already made up his mind. "What can you say about us putting up a business together?" Yamazaki smiled,but a fake one.

"A business together? Well that sounds great. What do you have in mind?"

"Actually that's the reason why I invited you for lunch. I can't think of any idea." Yamazaki said. Sonomi narrowed her eyes upon the guy's response.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah maybe you can help me."

"Is this part of your plan?"

"P-plan? What plan?"

"As if you don't know. You know what I mean, winning Tomoyo against Eriol."

"Oh y-yeah." Yamazaki smiled weakly. "So can you help me then?"

"Sure. Wait what's that envelope you're holding?"

Yamazaki pulled the envelope out of Sonomi's reach and put it on his side table. "N-nothing. It's my dad's."

"Oh. So here let's start here."

Sonomi explained to Yamazaki on how to start up a business. She shared her knowledge, she shared her ideas and all the things she can to help Yamazaki out, but unfortunately, the guy wasn't even listening to every word she says attentively. His mind is drifting with thoughts. Thoughts about Eriol Hiiragizawa's dark secret. Thoughts about on how is he going to save Tomoyo about all the lies of her boyfriend. He wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't. He couldn't because he knows that it will ruin her. But she doesn't deserve it, right? She was the type of a woman that must be loved wanted to tell her now just like he wanted to tell Sonomi about it now. But still, he couldn't.

"Yamazaki, are you even listening to me?" Sonomi asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You look bothered. Is something the matter?"

"Nothing. Just a little headache."

"Maybe we should talk about this some other time."

"Yeah. I'll think of a good business first and a proposal."

"That's nice to hear."

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Daidouji." Yamazaki smiled.

"Anytime." Sonomi smiled back.

* * *

After an hour…

Sakura and Tomoyo are about to go back to the latter's office. They are both talking to each other and Tomoyo is looking at Sakura instead of her way. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Ow." Tomoyo muttered. Tomoyo held her nose because it bumped to the hard chest of the one she bumped into.

"Oh sorry." The guy said.

The smell. The voice. They are all familiar. Tomoyo looked up and saw the same man she bumped into days ago. Yamazaki Hiroshima. "Oh hey." Tomoyo greeted.

"Tomoyo. Hi." Yamazaki greeted back but didn't smile. He then remembered the truth he found out. Then there's the urge again of wanting to tell her everything but he held out his tongue.

"Sorry, I bumped into you again."

"It's okay. Don't mind it. Just be careful next time okay?" This time, Yamazaki winked and smiled. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah Sakura and I are going back to my office now." Tomoyo then noticed that Sakura is looking straight to Yamazaki. Her eyes are not blinking and maybe she's not breathing anymore. That's what's happen to Sakura when she's seeing a cute guy.

"By the way, this is my best friend Sakura Kinomoto and she's my cousin too."

Yamazaki smiled and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Sakura."

Sakura accepted his hand and smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Yamazaki. Yamazaki Hiroshima."

Sakura nodded. "Yamazaki."

"What are you doing here by the way?" Tomoyo cut in.

"I had a meeting with your mom."

"My mom?"

"Yeah we talked about the new business that I'm planning to put up with her."

"Oh. So how was the meeting?"

"Everything went fine. But there are still things that needed to be decided. You know some stuff and we don't still have any idea on what business are we going to start up."

"Oh."

The three of them fell silent then…

"So I gotta go."

"Hey wait." Sakura interrupted. "Since we already knew each other formally, maybe you could join us on Saturday?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her best friend. "What's on Saturday?" Yamazaki asked curiously.

"Amusement park. I mean I have five tickets for the amusement park. And that includes ride-all-you-can. Maybe you could come with us?"

"Who's already in?"

"Me, my boyfriend, Tomoyo and Eriol."

"I'm not sure. I'll see."

"Can you just give Tomoyo a call then if you already decided?"

"Sure." And he smiled again. "Goodbye ladies."

"Goodbye Yamazaki." Sakura said.

"Bye." – Tomoyo.

Yamazaki's eyes saddened when he looked at Tomoyo and the young Daidouji noticed it. There's something behind those bright blue eyes, she knew it. It's as if Yamazaki wants to tell her something but he just couldn't. He looks scared confused and...angry? But at the end, Tomoyo ignored it and let Yamazaki go. They're not really that close to interfere in his personal life after all.

Once Yamazaki was gone, Sakura couldn't hold her giggles anymore. "What on earth?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"You're so lucky my dear cousin."

"And why is that?"

"Imagine you have Eriol and then this cute guy." Sakura giggled.

"I haven't got any of them, you know that."

"Yamazaki was supposed to be yours but you rejected the arrangement."

"And so?"

"You don't really like him?"

"As a boyfriend or fiancé…no."

"Can I have him then?"

"No!" Tomoyo blurted out.

"But why?"

"You already have Syaoran."

"Oh right." Sakura patted her forehead and laughed. A moment after Tomoyo joined in.

Both of them went back to Tomoyo's office laughing.

* * *

Yamazaki is walking back to his house now when he noticed that he's still holding in his hands the envelope Detective Midori gave him. The envelope that contains the real truth about Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Yamazaki stopped from walking. He noticed a bin of trash at the side walk. He walked closer to it, took a deep breath and threw the envelope. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

**AN: It's been awhile since I last updated this tory huh? Yeah sorry for the last chapter, it was such a cliffie one just like this one. Hehe. I know the end part sucked but please bear with me.**

**EuroCuttie: I'm looking forward to the amusement park too. I know something will happen there and I can't wait. Hehe. Thank you for the review.**

**FictionLover12: I know the feeling. Project dito project dyan..Haay wala nang katapusan…anyway good luck with your studies. And to the story…sorry I still can't tell what Yamazaki found out. Hehe. Thank you for the review.**

**James Birdsong: Thank you for the compliment and the review.**

**Watermelon17: just like what I told FictionLover12…I still can't tell you what he found out. Thank you for the review. **


	13. Surprises (Part I)

**Chapter 12 Surprises (Part I)**

Today is Saturday and it's 'Amusement Park' day. Sakura and Syaoran are already in the amusement park waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol. Sakura is now starting to worry that two might not come anymore. They should come or everything will be wasted. The fun and everything.

"Hey, calm down. They will come." Syaoran said as he kissed Sakura's forehead.

"What if they won't come?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"They assure that they will come, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know your best friend. She's a woman of her words. If she said that she will come, she will come. And if not, so what, let's then enjoy each other's company, right?" Syaoran smiled at her girlfriend as he held her hand.

"You're right." Sakura smiled back.

After some minutes, they saw Tomoyo and Eriol rushing towards them. "Sorry, we're late." Tomoyo said under breath. She's breathing heavily and so is Eriol.

"What happened to both of you?" Sakura asked.

"I woke up early and there was a traffic jam." Tomoyo replied.

"I told her to ride the train instead but she refused." Eriol added.

"I think you two needs to rest first." Sakura commented. "Let's go sit over there." Sakura pointed at the vacant bench near the merry-go-round.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol are walking back to the place where Sakura and Tomoyo are after they bought four sodas. Sakura and Tomoyo are talking with each other. From Eriol's spot, he could see the beauty of Tomoyo. He smiled as he continued to stare at the young Daidouji. Syaoran looked and waited for him as he noticed that his friend is slowing down. He looked at the direction where Eriol's looking and then he spotted Tomoyo.

"She's pretty right?" Syaoran muttered as he nudged Eriol. Eriol almost dropped the two cans he's holding that made Syaoran chuckle. It's just too obvious that Eriol is really looking at Tomoyo.

"You're not really good in hiding Eriol." Syaoran continued.

"I'm not looking at her."

"Oh come on. You're too obvious, you cannot deny it."

"Fine. So what if I'm looking at her?"

"You like her?"

"Of course. I like her as a…friend."

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious, Syaoran besides I cannot make situations complicated anymore."

"Complicated? Why will everything be complicated?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Nothing. We just can't."

The two walked half of the way silently until they reach the two girls.

"So did Yamazaki called?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"You invited him here?" Eriol asked as he handed her the soda.

"Well, Sakura actually invited him. It wasn't me."

"Yeah. I think it would be nicer if he will join us. What you think Eriol?" Sakura smiled. A teasing smile.

"Well uhh… I don't know. If you want him here around then it's fine with me." Eriol looked at Tomoyo who looked away from him.

Syaoran felt the tension between Eriol and Tomoyo. Something's going on, but what that might be? "Hey, who is Yamazaki?" the brown haired guy asked.

"Uh he's Tomoyo's fiancé." Sakura replied while she quoted in the air the word 'fiance.'

"'Fiance? But I thought the wedding arrangement will not happen anymore." Syaoran asked.

"Yeah that's why I quoted the word fiancé." Sakura rolled her eyes. Tomoyo chuckled a bit.

"Well he was supposed to be my betrothed but since they knew that Eriol is my 'boyfriend' there wouldn't any wedding anymore." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh I see. So he's coming?"

"I don't know. He didn't call me. Maybe he's not interested in going with us."

"Why don't you guys sit first?" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah." Eriol sat beside Tomoyo while Syaoran sat beside Sakura.

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol are both looking up at the roller coaster where both Syaoran and Sakura are riding. From up above they can hear screaming and shouting and yelling. And what they hear the most is Sakura screaming at her boyfriend. Sakura is terrible when riding a roller coaster because she's really afraid of heights but she always ride in it…of course with her boyfriend. It's always Syaoran who insists that they should ride the roller coaster.

"Syaoraaaaaaannnnnnn…." Tomoyo and Eriol heard Sakura scream. The ride became faster and faster and Sakura couldn't bear it anymore.

Tomoyo chuckled as she heard her best friend scream that away. Eriol just looked at her and smiled. "She's really terrible in riding the roller coaster." Tomoyo commented.

"She didn't like riding it?"

"Yeah. She's afraid of the heights."

"Then why did she ride in it?"

"It's because of Syaoran…" Tomoyo began walking towards the ferris wheel. Eriol followed her and walked beside Tomoyo.

"Uh I get it. Syaoran always insist in riding the roller coaster, right?"

"Yep and Sakura cannot refuse. Because you know, she loves him too much."

Eriol smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know what that means."

They stopped in front of the ferris wheel and Tomoyo looked up. It's really a big one that once you get on top, you probably can see the whole city. Tomoyo always wanted to ride in it in a romantic way. You know, riding it at night where you and your lover are the only in ones in a compartment. Then both of you will look outside, sit in silence, watch the outside then your lover will hold your hands, say something that so sweet that you can't forget for the rest of your life and eventually he will kiss you in a passionate, slow way.

Tomoyo didn't realize for how long is she staring at the ferris wheel until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo looked at her right side and saw Eriol with a curious look. "Tomoyo, you wanna ride the ferris wheel?" Eriol asked.

"No, not yet." Then Tomoyo started to walk again and like earlier, Eriol followed her.

"Well, I thought you want to ride that. You were staring at it a while ago."

Tomoyo smiled at her. It's a warm smile that Eriol didn't expect. "Did you ever think of riding it together with the love of your life? I mean with your lover?"

Eriol looked at her first before he answered. "Never. Well I never really had a girlfriend before."

"But didn't you daydream before?"

"I used to. Bu not really like that one you're talking about."

"Oh."

"Why? Were you daydreaming earlier?" Eriol grinned. He's now starting to tease Tomoyo.

"A bit, yes."

"Was it Yamazaki you were thinking?" this time, Eriol's smile got wider.

"No. Of course not. I was thinking of…" Tomoyo was stopped dead. She almost told him that it was Eriol he was thinking earlier. Well, half of her daydream actually.

"Then who were you thinking then?" Eriol asked again.

"No one. I was thinking of no one." Tomoyo replied without looking at Eriol. She's blushing slightly and she didn't want Eriol to see it.

"Let's ride the ferris wheel later. When it's already dark, is it okay?" Eriol offered.

Tomoyo looked at him, a bit shocked; she didn't how to react as well as she didn't know what to say.

"Did you hear me Tomoyo?" Eriol asked as his brows creased.

"Y-yeah, I heard you."

"So do you accept it?"

This time, Tomoyo wasn't able to hide her reddened face to Eriol anymore. "S-sure."

"Good, then." Eriol looked at his way and found an exciting to booth to go with. "Hey, let's go there." Eriol pointed at the booth he found as he smiled at Tomoyo that made the young lady blush even more.

"Wait…" Eriol held her right hand and led Tomoyo to the said booth.

"Wanna try here sir, ma'am?" the man at the booth asked.

"How will I do this?" Eriol asked.

"You just have to pop the balloons pinned on the board using darts, and once you made it, there will be a prize." The man explained.

"How much it cost?"

"Twenty five yen for three darts."

"Okay." Eriol gave the man twenty five yen and the man gave Eriol three darts.

"Are you good in darts?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not really, I'll just have to try. Pray for me, will yah?" Eriol said and smiled at Tomoyo again. An irresistible smile.

"Sure."

Eriol threw the first dart but unfortunately, it missed his target. Eriol shook his head and began to concentrate for the second dart. Tomoyo is smiling as she wathes Eriol played with the dart. She smiled again as Eriol shook his head with disappoint. He missed his target again. For Tomoyo, Eriol appeared to her as an innocent child playing with the dart, wanting to win the prize.

"Hey, can you cheer me up?" Eriol said as he noticed Tomoyo is staring at him.

"Eriol, you just have to concentrate and focus on your target. Then think that you will hit it."

"I think that's a good idea." Then he began to focus and concentrate and focus on his target once again.

"Yes!" Eriol exclaimed and threw his hands up. He hit his target. He hit the red balloon and he's so happy about it.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo with a smiling face as the young lady also smiled at him. He's too cute. He's too cute when he reacted that way. It looks like it's a dream come true for him.

"I did it Tomoyo. I did it. Yattaa!" Eriol exclaimed. He's really cute and looks like a kid.

"See? I told you, you just have to focus and concentrate on your target." Tomoyo winked.

"Congratulations sir." The man cut in. "Here's your prize." The man gave Eriol a pink rabbit stuffed toy. It wasn't a big one but it wasn't also a small one.

"Thank you." Eriol said "Now what do I have to do to you?" he said, looking at the stuffed toy. Then he looked at Tomoyo. He already knew what to do.

"Please accept this as a sign of our friendship and for helping me win this prize." Eriol bowed down like what a prince usually do.

Tomoyo is a bit shocked again. Should she accept it? "Please…" this time, Eriol is looking at her, straight in the eyes.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said as she accepted the stuff toy.

"We've been looking for you two all over the place." Sakura said from Tomoyo's back. "Well, not really all over the place." Sakura grinned.

"We were just looking around." Tomoyo explained.

"Wow where did you get that cute stuff toy?" Syaoran asked.

"There in the balloon-dart-booth." – Tomoyo.

"You played it Tomoyo?" – Sakura.

"No, it was Eriol who played it; he just gave this prize to me." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh that's so sweet." Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo bushed again while Eriol just smiled.

"Want me to try it?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend.

"Oh yes yes please." Sakura said excitedly.

Syaoran missed his target for the sixth time and Sakura is now getting impatient. She suddenly snatched the last dart Syaoran's holding.

"You're so noob in targeting!" Sakura yelled at her boyfriend. Both Tomoyo and Eriol just chuckled.

"It's not that easy." Syaoran protested.

"May I try it at least then?" a voice asked from their backs.

They all looked at their back and saw a guy with bright blue eyes and a yellow hair, wearing a black trousers and a white polo. Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura were shocked upon seeing who the guy is, while Syaoran hadn't got any clue who the man is. He shifted his eyes from his friends and from the man who is none other than Yamazaki Hiroshima.

* * *

**AN: It's a fast update huh? And a long one. By the way, this chapter is supposed to be much longer than this but then I decided to make it a two-part chapter so here it is; the first part of chapter 12. And thank you for all your reviews. I greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this. Don't kill me for being sucha cliffhanger please. Hehe.**


	14. Surprises (Part II)

**NEWSFLASH: I changed my pen name from 'TomoyoMisaki' to 'Clairity', so fellow writers and readers, who are reading this story, don't get confused 'kay?**

**Chapter 12 Surprises (Part II)**

The three of them are all surprised to see Yamazaki. The guy is smiling at them as he lend his hand to get the dart from Sakura.

"Hey, you made it." Sakura was the first one to break the silence.

"Yeah. Actually I was beginning to worry that I won't find you here."

"Why didn't you call me instead?" Tomoyo asked Yamazaki.

"I forgot to get your number." Yamazaki said and looked at Tomoyo but then he also saw Eriol beside the young Daidouji. He looked at Eriol icily. He suddenly remembered what he found out about Eriol. He wanted to ask him but he has no right to interfere. He has nothing to do with it. And after all, he promised to himself that he will not let himself be affected with it, and also he swore to himself that he will keep his mouth shut to that issue. He will just let Eriol deal with the consequences then. But he still can't put away his anger towards him.

Eriol noticed that Yamazaki is staring at him coldly but he doesn't care. He didn't like the man after all. Well the guy has this ability to piss him off everytime he sees him. It's not because they weren't introduced well but because he's bit jealous towards the guy. He's a bit jealous because Tomoyo's mother picked him for her daughter. He likes the girl. He really really do.

"Yamazaki are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as she noticed that yellow-haired guy stood frozen on his spot.

"Y-yeah." Yamazaki replied and went closer to the balloon-dart-booth.

"Which one you want me to pop Sakura?" Yamazaki smiled that made Syaoran get mad at the guy.

"Uh the blue one, I think."

"The blue one." Yamazaki uttered then he threw the dart on the dart board hitting the blue balloon.

But instead of smiling and being happy, both Sakura and Tomoyo stared at the popped blue balloon. Something will happen that's not too much pleasant. They can feel it. From the looks of situation, something will really happen.

"Congratulations sir, here is your prize." The man handed Yamazaki a blue teddy bear with a size of Tomoyo's pink rabbit stuffed toy.

"Thank you." Yamazaki accepted the prize and turned to Sakura. He gave her the stuffed toy and smiled at her.

"T-thank you." Sakura uttered.

"I'll just get some sodas." Syaoran angrily said. He stormed off the group so he won't be able to witness Yamazaki flirting with his girlfriend.

"Hey wait for me!" Sakura said and ran towards Syaoran.

"Trouble…" Tomoyo muttered.

"Wait, who is he?" Yamazaki turned to Tomoyo.

"That guy is Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh I think he got me wrong." Yamazaki said.

"Well, let's just leave it to Sakura, they will make up eventually."

"Why don't we just g around the place?" Eriol suggested.

"That's a good idea." Tomoyo agreed.

"Is it okay if I go with you two?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yeah it's okay, right Tomoyo?" Eriol said as he held Tomoyo's right hand. The gesture made Yamazaki irritated but not because he's jealous, but because of Eriol continuing to show all these lies. Yeah, he still continued to lie to Tomoyo.

Yamazaki went on Tomoyo's left side and smiled at the young lady ignoring Eriol. "Is it really okay Tomoyo?" the yellow haired guy asked.

"Y-yeah it's okay. This will be fun." Tomoyo smiled. An unsure smile. Of course, everything will not be fun. Everything will be awkward for the three of them together.

"So where do we go first?" – Yamazaki.

* * *

Syaoran is alone in the bench, sitting. He's really pissed off from what happened earlier. Yamazaki was flirting with Sakura, his girlfriend. Now he doesn't like the guy anymore.

Sakura stood in front of Syaoran, not decided whether to smile at him or not. She knows that Syaoran got jealous and was pissed with Yamazaki. Now she doesn't know how to talk to him.

"Why did you leave?" Sakura asked innocently.

Syaoran looked at her first then looked away. He's really pissed off. Now he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He ignored Sakura. Sakura sat beside him and put the stuff toy beside her.

"Hey talk to me. Why are you so mad?"

"You're really asking me why am I so mad?" Syaoran turned to his girlfriend, arms crossed across his chest.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine. I know you're mad because of Yamazaki."

"Yeah. He's such…" Syaoran wasn't able to finish his sentence because Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"Now don't get mad now, please."

Syaoran blushed as he stared at Sakura. She did a gesture that he couldn't resist again. "I uhh…" Syaoran continued to stare at Sakura with a reddened face. Why does she has this ability to make him blush when she's comforting him?

"I just don't like him flirting with you." Syaoran bowed down his head.

"He wasn't flirting with me. He was just being nice and friendly. He doesn't have any friends here so maybe he was just trying to be friends and comfortable with us." Sakura asked.

"He's Yamazaki, right?"

"Yeah."

"He was supposed to be Tomoyo's fiancé, am I right?"

"Yup."

"Does he already know what's going with Tomoyo and Eriol?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, does he already know that their relationship is fake?"

"No. I think no. Tomoyo wants to escape the deal so maybe Yamazaki doesn't have any clue about Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship."

"We should be careful then."

"Yeah. Extra careful is what we needed."

Syaoran stared at Sakura again. This time his features are calm. He's not jealous anymore because he already knew that it's only that Sakura loves. None other than but him. Syaoran smiled at the thought that made Sakura frown.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly, Syaoran hugged him tightly. Sakura was shocked but felt the comfort at the same time. She smiled and hugged him back. "I'm sorry for being a jerk." Syaoran apologized wholeheartedly.

"It's okay." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran pulled away from the embrace and faced Sakura again. "Let's go find them?"

"Sure." Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Why don't we go to the horror booth?" Yamazaki suggested. "I think it will be fun."

"I think the bump car is much better." Eriol countered.

"Well bump car is also fun but you might get dizzy after when you bump with another car over and over again." Yamazaki commented. Eriol stared at him coldly.

"You don't say. That's the reason why it's called bump car." Eriol shot back. Tomoyo almost grin at what Eriol had said but dared not to show it just to avoid offending Yamazaki.

Yamazaki glared at Eriol but the latter didn't see it because he's looking at the bump car. Now all Yamazaki wanted to do is to snatch Tomoyo from Eriol's grip but he instead calmed himself. He sighed unknowingly and decided to continue to argue with Eriol. He really wanted to ruin the guy's night.

"I still prefer to go on with the horror booth." Yamazaki stated coldly.

"I still prefer the bump cars." Eriol snapped.

Tomoyo who is silent since earlier, shifted her eyes to Eriol then to Yamazaki. She did it for some minutes. She can now feel the tension between the two guys with her and she doesn't know how to handle them. How she wish that Sakura and Syaoran are here with them. Oh why do they have to have a lover's quarrel at this point of time?

Earlier Tomoyo was glad that Yamazaki didn't call and didn't come with them at the amusement park. But everything turned upside down when he showed up. Everything is getting worse. Why does she have to be in between of these two cute guys? Tomoyo almost slapped her face for thinking that.

"Let's go ride the space shuttle instead." Tomoyo broke in.

The two guys stared at her. Did they hear her right? "Space Shuttle?" Yamazaki and Eriol asked in unison.

"Yeah. Why? You're not hat brave enough to ride it?" Tomoyo asked the two.

"Of course not. It's just… I thought you weren't fond of riding that kind of rides." Eriol commented. And in that comment, Yamazaki looked at him intently.

"Guess you're wrong Eriol." Yamazaki said. Eriol is now getting pissed off with Yamazaki. He wanted to kick his ass out of the amusement park.

"Let's just go there before I change my mind and go home instead." Tomoyo said as she too is now getting pissed off with the situation she's having now. This day is supposed to be a very good day but why is everything turned upside down?

Both Yamazaki and Eriol walked with Tomoyo in silence. They both know that the lady is already pissed off so they stayed quiet as much as possible. They stopped bickering with each other.

Tomoyo is in between Yamazaki and Eriol. She is glad that the two remained silent. She felt a little peace of mind. She wasn't sorry that she acted that way to them earlier. She just did it so the two will stop from bickering.

"Who's in?" Tomoyo broke the silence.

"Me." Eriol and Yamazaki said in unison again as the two both raised their right hand.

* * *

"Oh God, Tomoyo is really riding the Space Shuttle?" Sakura asked her boyfriend. Both of them are looking at the space shuttle. They are shocked and confused because they both know how much Tomoyo hated riding that kind of rides.

"Guess her taste in rides changed." Syaoran said.

Later on, the ride is finally over. Syaoran and Sakura walked towards their three companions. Sakura is a bit worried about Tomoyo because the latter did really hate riding that kind of rides.

Sakura noticed Tomoyo quiet. It must be the effect of the space shuttle. "Tomoyo, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo didn't answer. She just looked at Sakura. "Why did you let her ride the space shuttle?" Sakura turned to Eriol and Yamazaki.

"She's the one who insisted in riding it." Eriol said and Yamazaki nodded. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"She doesn't like riding that kind of rides." Sakura answered. Suddenly, Tomoyo touched Sakura's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm okay, don't worry." Tomoyo said reassuringly.

* * *

Everything went fine until it's already dark. Yamazaki and Eriol didn't argue anymore and Syaoran is okay with the yellow haired guy now. The misunderstanding between the two guys is already clear now. But something is wrong. Tomoyo can feel it. Something's going to happen and she thinks she's not gonna like it.

Here they are now. The five of them are standing in front of the ferris wheel. Tomoyo remembered how much she wanna ride it together with her love one, but will it come true? Maybe so. Maybe not. But whatever the result is, she will still accept it.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and smiled. It's as if he's asking her to ride the ferris wheel with him but didn't utter a word. He just looked at her and smiled. On the other hand, Yamazaki is staring angrily at Eriol again. There's the urge of wanting to punch him straight in the face but like earlier, he tried to calm himself down.

"Who wants some popcorn?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Hiiragizawa!" a voice of a woman called. They all looked at the direction where the voice came from and found a redhead woman with green eyes.

The young woman is running towards them and suddenly flung herself to Eriol who is in the state of shock. Actually, all of them are in the state of shock.

Eriol looked at the woman hugging him then to Tomoyo who stood frozen at her spot. The new guest is just another surprise for this day. Cassie Walshingham.

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah, another update. Really fast huh? Let's just say, everything in my mind for this story is getting exciting so I'm really inspired in writing its chapters. Sorry if I ended up as a cliffhanger to my previous chapter. And hey, this one is a cliffhanger too. Hehe. For the next update, I don't know when it will be. Maybe at the end of the month or next month.**

**By the way, thank you very much for the reviews and especially to****James Birdsong****for not killing me *wink* and for the other reviews from****FictionLover12, EuroCuttie and watermelon17****… ****THANK YOU! Last thing, for the ferris wheel moment, let's just see what will happen there and if it will really happen. Hehe.**

**Just one question. Why is it so hard in making an awkward situation? It really did me a lot of thinking just to make one. LOL**


	15. Cassandra Walshingham

**Chapter 13 Cassandra Walshingham**

"Hiiragizawa!" Cassie screamed with a smile as she sees Eriol Hiiragizawa. She flung herself to the guy and kissed his cheek. The others, Syaora, Sakura, Yamazaki and especially Tomoyo were shocked to the new arrival. On the other hand, Eriol was shocked. He doesn't know how to react. He was stunned.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" the brunette with green eyes asked.

"H-hey. W-what are you doing here?" Eriol asked confusingly. Cassie released Eriol and looked at the others.

"Are they your friends here?"

"I'm Li Syaoran, Eriol's friend and this is my girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran introduced.

"Oh hi." Cassie smiled and shook hands with both Syaoran and Sakura who also smiled at her.

"I'm Yamazaki Hiroshima." Yamazaki introduced.

"Hi there Yamazaki." Cassie shook hands with him.

"I'm Cassandra Walshingham, but you can call me Cassie for short." Then Cassie noticed the purpled eye young lady who is tall as her with white pale skin standing next to Eriol.

"I'm Cassie and you are?" Cassie offered her hand and Tomoyo accepted her hand.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."

"She's Eriol's girlfriend." Sakura added. She doesn't know why but she felt she needed to say it.

"What?!" Cassie burst out. Now all Eriol wanted to do is to walk out of the group and let alone himself. He wanted to escape because he knew he's in a great mess.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Cassie narrowed her eyes at Eriol.

"Eriol what's going on?" Tomoyo calmly asked. All of them are looking at him waiting for his explanation. Eriol looked down and just let the silence fill them.

"Eriol explain all this please." Cassie suddenly said.

"How did you find me here?" Eriol asked Cassie.

"Your butler brought me here. He said you are here. Now can you explain everything?"

"Not now Cassie." Eriol answered.

"Who is she?" Cassie pointed to Tomoyo.

"Like what Sakura said, she's my girlfriend." Eriol simply answered.

"You know it can't be…"

"Later Cassie." Eriol said and held Tomoyo's right hand.

He walked away with Tomoyo, not saying a word. The others were confused as well as Syaoran, Sakura and Yamazaki. For Yamazaki, it's a right thing. It should be a right thing but why does he feel a little weird? Well he really couldn't figure out what he feels. He looked at the way where Eriol and Tomoyo went as he feels sad.

* * *

It should be Tomoyo's dream come true but why does she feel nothing? The ride slowly made her feel a little sad. She stared outside as the wheel goes high. They're on the top and she could see the things down below. The night was perfect. Everything is perfect. Or should I say, everything should be perfect but it wasn't. Something's bugging Tomoyo; it's Cassie.

Eriol is looking at the outside, thinking. He was interrupted when Tomoyo, in front him, stirred a little.

"I hope you like riding the ferris wheel with me." Eriol said and tried to flash his usual smile.

Tomoyo looked at him but didn't bother to smile back. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I just thought you might like riding the ferris wheel now."

"Well, I kinda like it." Tomoyo replied and looked outside again. She didn't blush. She didn't feel anything from what Eriol said. That was something new.

"This wide was supposed to be romantic for you, right?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah. I wanted this ride to be perfect and to be romantic. And I wanted this ride to be with the man I truly love." Tomoyo explained.

"I'm sorry." Eriol muttered and looked down.

"For what?"

"That it's me with you up here and not the man you truly love."

Tomoyo smiled slightly when suddenly the ride stopped but the ride wasn't really over. It's just that, maybe something happened or the maintenance accidentally stopped the ferris wheel. Whatever the reason is, Tomoyo and Eriol couldn't help but looked down below.

"What do you think happened?" Tomoyo asked while looking down. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I don't know either."

Suddenly the ferris wheel began to move again. There was that slow ride again. Just like earlier, Tomoyo looked outside. But this time, Eriol looked at Tomoyo with a worried look. He knows something's bothering her. And he must end it now.

"She's my fiancée." Eriol suddenly said.

This time, Tomoyo peered up her head and looked at Eriol. She was shocked of course but she didn't let it be shown by Eriol. She was also a little hurt but didn't let it be shown either. Mixed emotions filled Tomoyo's heart. And all she wanted to do now is cry, get out of the here as soon as she can and or jump off from the top.

"R-really?" Tomoyo muttered. She tried to smile, a convincing smile and she's glad that she still has the courage to do it.

"Yeah. Like you and Yamazaki. My and Cassie's arrangement is fixed."

"But you're really going to marry her?" Tomoyo is still smiling.

"Yes, it's because my dad told me so, so I said yes."

"Didn't you like her or the arrangement?"

"Well I do like her. She's been my best friend since I was in high school. We get along easily and she's really fun to be with. You can't say something about her once you try to be with her."

"Then what's your problem?"

The ferris wheel stopped again. But this time, the ride is finally over. The maintenance opened the door of Eriol and Tomoyo's car.

"Thank you for coming ma'am, sir." The man said. Tomoyo smiled and him as the man lead them the way.

* * *

Neither of them is talking. They aren't even looking at each other until they reach Syaoran and Sakura.

"Hey, there are you are. Where have you two been?" Sakura asked Eriol and Tomoyo.

"We went to ride the ferris wheel." Tomoyo answered dryly. She reall wanted to get out of this place now. Far away from everyone. And most of all, far away from Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Where are the others? Where's Cassie?" Eriol asked.

"They went home. Cassie went home and Yamazaki went with her." Syaoran replied.

"I think I have to go home now." Tomoyo said. All the three people with her looked at her.

"I'll bring you home." Eriol offered.

"No. I'm fine. I'll go home alone." Tomoyo countered.

"At least let me and Syaoran bring you home." Sakura said.

"I'm fine. Don't bother." Tomoyo smiled and started to walk away without even saying goodbye.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at her way worriedly while Eriol felt sad. This night was supposed to be a very good night. But everything was just ruined.

* * *

Tomoyo didn't really go home after the amusement park. She's walking down the street with a very familiar sightings and ambiance. This is the place where she, Sakura and Syaoran went to school where they were still in elementary.

She wanted to feel young again. Well, she's still young but what she really wanted is just to be a little kid again with nothing to worry about. She wanted to be a kid again where the only problem she has to face is that someone took a candy from her or stole her toys. But it can't be. She's a grown woman now and there's no more turning back. If only there's a time machine.

But the question is, why is she feeling this way now? If it's because of Cassie, Eriol's real fiancée, she must be over reacting. Yes, she's over reacting because in reality there's nothing going on between her and Eriol. NOTHING. They're just…friends.

The last word struck her. A lot. But well, they say that truth hurts. And she's hurting inside now. She's hurting because she started to like w man who in reality couldn't be hers. What a life.

Tomoyo stopped at the front on Penguin Park and smiled as memories of her childhood flashed in her mind. It's really fun during those times.

She didn't know for how long she was standing there until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look and saw her former teacher Ms. Mizuki smiling at her.

"Hello Ms. Daidouji." Ms. Mizuki greeted.

"Ms. Mizuki." Tomoyo smiled at her former teacher. "It's so nice to see you again."

"So is you. What are you doing here at this point of time?"

"I was just uh…dropping by."

"Remembering your childhood life, are you?" the teacher asked.

"Well some kind of." Tomoyo smiled again. "What about you ma'am? What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home when I saw you. I'm still teaching here by the way."

"Really? That's so nice to hear. The youngsters will learn a lot from you."

Ms. Mizuki blushed a little from Tomoyo's comment. "Thank you for that."

* * *

Tomoyo and Ms. Mizuki sat on the swing at the Penguin Park. They stared at the moon in a comfortable silence. Ms. Mizuki is a nice person. She can be your friend too. And when you need an advice, you can ask her. It's as if, she always has the solution for everything.

"It's really nice to be back here." Tomoyo muttered while she was looking at the big moon shining brightly up at the sky.

"Being a kid is the best part of life. You have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is play and study." Ms. Mizuki agreed.

"Yeah and I miss doing those things."

"But being grown up woman can teach you a lot of good things in life. Yes, there will be problems ahead, but I'm sure and certain that every problem that comes your way has a solution."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do. Learn from me. I have a lot of good and bad experiences in life now."

"Then what can you say about something that is happening not according to what you want?" Tomoyo asked. It's really nice to have someone older than you to talk to.

"My dear, everything happens for a reason. Everything has a purpose whether it's good or bad. All you have to do is balance everything and choose for the best solution. And remember that sometimes you can't always get what you want because maybe it's not for you or there can be better things that is really for you."

"But why is life so unfair?"

"That's not true. Life is never unfair. Like I said before, there will be tough times for you. There will be hard problems coming your way. And you have to choose for the best solution for it. But if you accept your failure and let your problems overwhelmed you, it sure is you will say that life is unfair. Just go with the flow. Fight. Never surrender and from there you will see the good sides in life." Ms. Mizuki said.

Tomoyo was speechless. Ms. Mizuki was right and she couldn't argue with that. All she has to do is go with the flow. Maybe everything will lead her to the right place at the right time.

"One last question. What can you say about, you're liking someone who couldn't be yours?" Tomoyo slightly blushed. Ms. Mizuki smiled but didn't laugh at her.

"Looks like you're having trouble with your love life."

"It's not really like that."

"Tomoyo, there's always someone for us. Maybe they're already there but you didn't notice or maybe they're not yet coming."

"How will you know if they are the one?"

"You'll just feel it. You don't have to know." Ms. Mizuki said as she smiled.

Tomoyo was once again speechless. She couldn't utter a word again. She just stared at Ms. Mizuki who is smiling at her and let a low sigh. She was right. Why stress yourself with something? She just have to go with the flow and maybe soon she will find her happiness.

"Well I think I have to go." Ms. Mizuki said and stood up.

"Thank you for the time Ms. Mizuki." Tomoyo said.

"Anytime." And Ms. Mizuki left.

* * *

**AN: It was a long time since I updated this. Well, I guess I was stuck again and lost my inspiration but it's finally coming back. Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter. I greatly appreciate it and by the way for ****FictionLover12****…yes there's a reason for changing my pen name here. And the reason was, I like Claire Redfield (from the RE film not from the games)a lot so I decided to change my pen name based on her name. Hehe.**


	16. The Truth

**Chapter 14 The Truth**

Yamazaki is in the dining room. He's having a breakfast. He's reading an article about Eriol and Cassie. It was the document that the detective he hired days ago found out. Yes, he has a copy of it though he trashed the other copy when he saw Tomoyo and Sakura that same day. He thought he won't be needing this article anymore. But when Cassie showed up, everything has changed…

He's thinking if Tomoyo already knew the truth. And if she already knew, what did she do? There are lots of questions in his mind. But something's wrong. Yeah, something's really wrong. If Cassie is Eriol's fiancée and she learned that Tomoyo is his girlfriend, why didn't she react like the usual girlfriend do when they're boyfriend is cheating? And if Tomoyo's really Eriol's girlfriend, why didn't she react when she met Cassie and hugged Eriol that way? And if Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship is fake, why are they doing this? Aahhh! His head screamed. He can't think. His head throbbed as he started to put the pieces together.

Yamazaki sighed and sipped his coffee. He stared at the document he's holding. The paper has the picture of Eriol and Cassie holding each other's hand. Both of them are smiling and seemed happy with each other. And from the picture, Yamazaki could see that Cassie is already wearing an engagement ring. He could tell, because it looked like one. He put down the paper. He couldn't read anymore. It's already confirmed that Eriol and Cassie are engaged and soon will get married in three or four months.

* * *

Eriol is having his breakfast alone. He's reading newspaper while sipping his coffee just to forget all the things that happened last night. He never wanted to remember again. But it keeps on coming in his mind. He tried to call Tomoyo several times last night but she wasn't picking up her phone. She must be pissed off or mad at him for not telling her his real situation. That soon, he will get married. But she wouldn't care right. She wouldn't care if he told her that he's already engaged because after all, they're just…friends and nothing more. Yeah they're just friends and he's just playing the role of being her boyfriend so she won't be able to marry Yamazaki. Yeah that's right. He just have to tell her the whole story.

Eriol is in the midst of thinking until suddenly; a young blonde woman appeared in front of him. It's Cassie and none other than. The woman is looking intently at him with a serious look. She's not mad. She's not pissed. She's just serious against her real personality that happens to be, charming, sweet and bubbly. He knows their conversation will be about Tomoyo.

"Tell me everything, Hiiragizawa." Cassie said. Eriol knows by addressing him that way, Cassie is really serious.

Cassandra Walshingham or Cassie for short is Eriol's best friend since he was in high school. She is half Japanese and half English. Her mother is a Japanese while his father is English. They got along with each other pretty well not because their parents are friends but because Cassie is easy and fun to be with. Soon after, their parents decided that they should get married that's why they arranged fixed marriage for them that they agreed upon.

"The what?" he asked too innocently.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "About that purpled-hair woman."

"Her name is Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said and turned his gaze on the newspaper again.

"Yeah, just what I've heard last night. So what's up with the girlfriend thing?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I can tell you that." Eriol replied calmly without looking at her.

"And why not?"

"Because you are just misunderstanding everything." Eriol said. There he started it. He almost bit his tongue for saying it.

"Come on. Tell me everything. No one will know. I promise you that." Cassie said. She can be trusted of course. She has been his best friend since then and he knows that she's true to her words.

"Alright. Just promise me you won't breathe a word after hearing everything." Eriol said and put down the newspaper on the table.

"I promise." Cassie held her right hand as a sign of swearing.

"She's not really my girlfriend." Eriol said.

"But you said…" Cassie was cut off.

"Let me finish first before you react."

"Okay. Continue." Cassie said.

"She just asked me for a favor weeks ago. You know this thing, fixed marriage. Her mother wanted her to marry a wealthy man which she doesn't like. She refused it but her mother was so eager that she should marry him. Then she came up with a plan. She told her mother that she already has a boyfriend."

"And it was you?"

"Well that same day when she was looking for a 'boyfriend' to introduce to her mother, I came and she asked me for that favor. To be her boyfriend."

"And why were you there?"

"I was visiting Syaoran Li at that time in his girlfriend's house Sakura. And that girlfriend of his happened to be Tomoyo's best friend and cousin and she was also there at that time."

"So all these things…all the things you said last night were not true?"

"Yeah."

"Wait…I'm confused. I'm pretty sure that Syaoran and Sakura knew these things, right?" Cassie asked confusedly.

"Yeah. They were there when we made an agreement."

"Then why didn't you tell me the truth last night? Why do you need to cover up?"

"Because of Yamazaki."

"Oooh. That cute blonde boy?" Cassie muttered as a smile formed on her lips.

"Yeah. He was supposed to be Tomoyo's betrothed."

"So he doesn't know all these things you made?"

"Of course because that was supposed to be the plan, right?"

"Okay I get it." And now Cassie smiled. "You seemed to like going in an agreement, huh, Hiiragizawa."

"Well, I guess so." Eriol said.

"Hmm… fixed marriage. Just like ours."

"I really cannot tell that it's just the same with our situation."

"And why is that?"

"Well, for the two of us. We both agreed in this fixed marriage. But for Tomoyo and Yamazaki, just like what I've said, Tomoyo didn't agree."

"Fixed marriage, huh." Cassie muttered as she started to make coffee.

* * *

Tomoyo is already awake but she didn't bother to get out of her bed. It's Sunday so it means it's still a rest day. She'll bury herself inside her room. She decided that.

She stared at the ceiling, remembering what happened last night at the amusement park and her conversation with her former teacher Ms. Mizuki. The woman lighted up her life. She gave her hope. And most of all, she changed her perspective in life. Tomoyo was glad that Ms. Mizuki saw her and talked to her. It was really good to talk to someone who has more experience in life. She just wished that she could talk to her mother the way she talked to Ms. Mizuki last night. Well, maybe she could, couldn't she? Maybe she could but not at this point of time.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and tried not to think of any. But there are two faces that is haunting her. They are Eriol's and Cassie's. Then there was his voice in her head saying that he's already engaged and soon will get married with Cassie. Cassie. Oh, but why is everything has to be this way? Why does she have to like a man who is already engaged? Why not start to like Yamazaki after all?

Tomoyo opened her eyes and sighed. She has to get rid off of them out of her head from now on. And one more thing, she has to end her agreement with Eriol soon. Well, it's just not feels so right to continue this 'show' anymore.

Just as the time Tomoyo sat up on her bed, her door burst open and Sakura was on the doorway. "You're mom told me you're still here. I though you're still sleeping." The brown haired woman said.

"Come in. Actually I just woke up." Tomoyo smiled.

"You had me worried last night. Where did you go after the amusement park?" Sakura closed the door and sat beside Tomoyo.

"To the Penguin Park. Hey guess who I saw there."

"Who?"

"Ms. Mizuki. She's still teaching at Tomoeda."

"Really? That was nice to hear."

"I had a little talk with her."

"What did you talk about?"

"Life."

Both of them fell silent. Tomoyo is looking at the window while Sakura is looking at her company.

"Did you already know who she is?" Sakura interrupted.

"Who?"

"That Cassie girl."

"Yeah. I do. She's Eriol's fiancée." Tomoyo said and smiled at her best friend.

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. Suddenly, Tomoyo covered Sakura's mouth with her hand.

"Ssshhh… Mom might hear you." Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear and removed her hand from Sakura's mouth.

"She wasn't here. She got out of the house the time I came." Sakura replied.

"Oh."

"Is it true? Is she really Eriol's fiancée?" Sakura couldn't believe it all.

"Yeah. He told me everything last night in the ferries wheel. She's his fiancée."

Suddenly, Sakura felt sad. She doesn't know why but she feels a little sad.

"What is that look, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked calmly.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura countered.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Are you giving Eriol up?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, didn't you remember that he's not my real boyfriend? What we have is fake."

"Oh yeah." Sakura replied lowly. Her mood is starting to deflate.

"I have to make everything right." Tomoyo muttered.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna tell mom and Yamazaki the truth."

"Tell them what?"

"I'm gonna tell them that Eriol is not my real boyfriend and that this whole thing is just a crap."

"Then what if your mom gets angry you and forces you to marry Yamazaki?"

"Then so be it."

Sakura stood up. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Tomoyo, her best friend and cousin is giving up. "I can't believe you. You're already giving up?"

"There's no point in continuing this."

"Of course there is! Why don't you talk to Eriol first?"

"I will do that. I'll tell him that we should stop this crap."

"It's not a crap."

"Yes it is."

"You know what? You're just upset." Sakura said. She's now heading her way out of the room.

"I am not upset."

"Yes you are. You are upset because you learned that the person you like is already engaged!" Sakura said, a little pissed off. She made her way out, nearly slamming the door.

Tomoyo was struck hard. Sakura was right.

* * *

"So why are you here?" Eriol asked Cassie.

Both of them are in the living room. They just had a breakfast and now they are watching their favorite movie.

"Well, just like you, I need to be free. I want to have a vacation from my parents." Cassie replied. Both of them chuckled. Eriol exactly know what it means.

"So how long are you gonna stay here?"

"I don't know. Hey am I welcome here in your house?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course you are." Eriol smiled.

"Good." And they turned their gaze back at the television again. They are watching the grudge. And they've been watching it for how many times.

"She's pretty, right?" Cassie suddenly said.

"The woman in the movie?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about the woman in The Grudge."

"Then who?" Eriol asked confusedly.

"I was talking about your girlfriend."

"You?"

This time, Cassie punched Eriol's shoulder hard. "I was talking about Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Oh. But you said my girlfriend. You are my girlfriend, right?" Eriol smirked.

"Shut up Eriol!"

"Okay." Eriol looked back at the television again. "Yeah she's pretty, nice, thoughtful."

"And you like her." Cassie smiled.

* * *

Yamazaki is still reading the article about Eriol and Tomoyo. He has been reading it for several times this morning. Well, he just couldn't get over it. What is the truth? What is really happening? There are lots of questions in his mind but he knows that something's really wrong. Very wrong.

He's now in the living room, trying to decide what to do. Yamazaki sighed while staring at the paper he's holding.

"Mrs. Daidouji told me you want to start up a new business?" Mr. Yamato Hiroshima interrupted. Yamazaki put down the paper and looked at his father.

"Well, y-yeah. I was planning but didn't have a concrete plan."

"Did you already decide what kind of business are you going to put up?"

"Not really. I am still thinking of it." Yamazaki replied.

"What is that paper you're reading?" Yamato got the paper and read it while his son was shocked. His father must not read it.

"Hmmm… Hiiragiazawa." Yamato muttered.

"You know him dad?"

"Well, I once know a Hiiragizawa. He's a business man. And he's a good one. We met twice but after that, I learned that he and his family moved to England and I've never heard anything from them since that day."

"When was this dad? I mean that day when you met this Hiiragizawa you're talking about?" Yamazaki asked curiously.

"Since you were still young. You were five at that time."

"Really, he could be his father." Yamazaki said.

"The father of who? This Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Yamato asked and held up the paper.

"Yeah."

"Who is he by the way? Is he your friend?"

"Kind of. Well, he's Tomoyo Daidouji's boyfriend."

"The daughter of Sonomi Daidouji?"

"Yes father. It's her."

* * *

Tomoyo is still staring at the window. Her mind is replaying the conversation she had with Sakura a while ago. Her best friend was right. She was upset. She was upset from what happened last night. How she wished that none of them was real. Or how she wished that she never did meet Eriol Hiiragizawa. Well, you will never know the people you will meet right?

Tomoyo stood up and sighed. She will do the right thing. She must end everything now because it's the right thing to do.

"I have to tell them the truth." Tomoyo said to no one in particular and left her room.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 14 is up. Thank you for those reviewed my last chapter. But I have bad news. I will be busy for this semester in my school. Since I'm a graduating student, I have a thesis to take care and finish of, so I don't know when will I be back and upload another chapter. If I have time I will do it.**

**And now I will leave you with this long but cliffhanger chapter. Once again Thank You. **


	17. Stop Tomoyo

**Chapter 15 Stop Tomoyo**

"You look upset." Syaoran commented as soon as Sakura walked in his door.

"I went to Tomoyo earlier." Sakura replied and slumped herself on the sofa.

"Oh. How was she?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Syaoran frowned. Syaoran sat beside her girlfriend and put his arms around her.

"We had a little argument."

"Whoa, that's something new. Why? What happened?"

"She's giving Eriol up." Sakura replied and sighed. Syaoran frowned even more.

"Now I'm lost. What do you mean she's giving Eriol up?"

"Tomoyo decided that she will tell her mom the real status between her and Eriol. She'll admit everything and tell that they aren't really lovers."

"Oh, that's not really nice. I'm sure her mother will be really angry with her. But it's her decision so we can't do anything about it."

"Yes we can!" Sakura burst out. "We have to convince Tomoyo not to do it."

"Hey why is this so a big deal for you?" Syaoran asked his girlfriend.

"Because I want her to end up with Eriol, but when she that Cassie showed up, everything has changed."

"By the way, who is Cassie to Eriol?"

Sakura looked sadly at her boyfriend. "She's Eriol's fiancée."

"Oh." Syaoran muttered. "Wait. What? What is she to Eriol again?" Syaoran's eyes widened.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "She's Eriol's real fiancée."

"Oh that's not good. But hey, if she's really Eriol's fiancée, shouldn't we agree with Tomoyo's decision? I mean it's not convenient anymore."

"No!"

Syaoran sighed. "Come here." Syaoran pulled her girlfriend closer. "Let's just leave it to them, please." Syaoran whispered in her ear. Suddenly, Sakura felt heat rushing through her body. She knows what it means. In just one moment, Sakura felt her lips being brushed by Syaoran's.

* * *

Tomoyo didn't know where else to go at that time. She needed to find her mom but she couldn't reach her. She didn't even see her that day. She needed to see her so she can tell her all the things she made. She needed her right now…as a mother. Tomoyo is torn. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted someone to talk to.

Tomoyo wasn't looking on her way. She's thinking too much whether to go on with her plan or not until she bumped into someone. She almost fell on the ground, good thing; the person she bumped into caught her instantly in the arms.

Tomoyo looked up at the person and saw a smiling Yamazaki down at her. "Didn't I ever tell you the first time we met to be careful with your steps?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming."

"Of course because you're thinking too much." Yamazaki smiled his usual smile. Tomoyo stared at him and felt her cheeks burned.

"It won't happen again, I promise." Tomoyo said and tried to flash a smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind as long as it's you." Yamazaki's smile grew bigger. However, Tomoyo looked away as she felt her cheeks reddened.

"Are you alone or are you with someone?" Yamazaki asked.

"No. I'm all alone."

"Oh, where are you going by the way?"

"Actually I don't know. I'm looking for my mom but I couldn't find her."

"So you're thinking where you should be going then, huh?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah."

"Perhaps you'll allow me to go with you then? If it's okay and no one will get mad." Yamazaki asked. He didn't expect for Tomoyo's approval because he already knew she won't agree. But to his surprise, Tomoyo smiled and nodded in approval.

"Sure."

Yamazaki smiled widely at Tomoyo's response. "So where do you wanna go first?"

"Uhmm I think I want to have lunch first."

"Okay then."

* * *

Yamazaki and Tomoyo went to a restaurant near the mall. They are having their lunch. Yamazaki is doing all the talking and Tomoyo couldn't do anything but to laugh at his jokes. At least she felt a little light today. Her mind diverted its attention to anything.

"You know what? I'm really glad that I met you." Yamazaki suddenly said.

"So am I. I never knew I can talk to you like this." Tomoyo smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you being a joker. I thought you're quiet."

"Well that's what's people always think of me. But they don't know I can be a joker sometimes." Yamazaki smiled. His irresistible smile. Tomoyo smiled back at him that made the yellow haired guy blush a little.

"Hey, where is your boyfriend, if you don't mind my asking?" Yamazaki asked.

"He's in his house I guess." Tomoyo replied and sipped her juice with a straw. Yamazaki studied her first. He doesn't want to ask her anymore but then curiosity came in first.

"Can I ask you something?" Yamazaki cut in.

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Who was the new girl last night?"

"I uhh… she's." Tomoyo stuttered.

"They don't look alike so maybe she's his cousin or distant relative?" Yamazaki cut in. There's a part of him that he doesn't want to hear the truth.

"Actually I haven't got the chance to meet her before. But yes, she's Eriol's relative." Tomoyo replied but she wanted to slap her forehead because of that. She was already to tell him the truth but she still didn't. She lied again.

Yamazaki nodded and continued sipping his juice.

* * *

Eriol and Cassie stopped in the nearby restaurant. They just finished buying Cassie's clothes for her stay here in Japan.

Just as they pushed open the door they saw Tomoyo and Yamazaki laughing at one side of the restaurant.

"Is that your 'girlfriend'?" Cassie asked.

"I guess it's her." Eriol's eyes are fixed to the couples. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"And was that the guy from last night?"

"Yes. It's Yamazaki Hiroshima."

"Oh, her supposed to be boyfriend. What are they doing here? Why are they together by the way?"

"I don't know."

"Come on let's find out." Cassie dragged Eriol towards Tomoyo and Yamazaki.

* * *

"What is it Yamazaki? Something wrong?" Tomoyo asked, noticing that Yamazaki is staring at her back.

Tomoyo looked at her back and found a smiling Cassie and a serious Eriol. "Eriol what are you doing here?"

"Well, Cassie and I bought some clothes for her." Eriol replied.

"Oh that's so nice of you." Tomoyo said, not smiling at him.

"It's Cassie right?" Yamazaki cut in, standing up.

"Yeah and you are Yamazaki, right?" Cassie smiled at Yamazaki.

"Yes." Yamazaki smiled at her. "You are Eriol's cousin right? Tomoyo already told me. But she also said that you two haven't met each other before."

Cassie looked at Eriol, a little hurt then to Yamazaki. "Yes. We haven't met before."

Now Tomoyo couldn't look back at the two couples behind him. She's a little embarrassed and she felt a little awkward. Well, she didn't expect that they'll be here in the same restaurant she and Yamazaki are. But the biggest mistake and lie is she told Yamazaki that Cassie is Eriol's cousin which is not true.

"But I'm glad that I finally met her, well not that formal I guess." Cassie smiled. Tomoyo noticed that it's a not fake but a sincere one. But why?

"I'm Cassie Walshingham, Eriol's cousin. I'm half English, half Japanese." Cassie extended her hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo accepted her hand and shook it.

"I guess I need to leave now." Cassie said.

"Hey, you don't have to." Tomoyo countered. "Why don't you just join us?"

"What are you two doing here by the way?" Eriol asked.

"Well we just met down there at the road and Tomoyo has no company so I decided to accompany her." Yamazaki said.

"Oh that explains."

"Hey, it's not my intention…" Yamazaki was cut off.

"I know. And it's okay." Eriol said, knowing what Yamazaki will say.

Tomoyo felt tension between the two again. It's as if both of them are going to explode and will fight at this very moment. The way Yamazaki look at Eriol, it looks like he's really angry at him with some reason.

"I really need to go." Cassie broke the silence immediately.

"I can go with you." Yamazaki said.

"But…"

"Come on. I'll give you a ride." Yamazaki smiled.

"Okay. Is it okay Eriol?" Cassie turned to Eriol.

"It's okay with me but you have to ask Tomoyo too."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Yamazaki is with Tomoyo. Did you already forget about it?" Eriol looked at Cassie.

"Oh yeah. Well I guess you need to stay Yamazaki." Cassie smiled at Yamazaki.

"It's okay if Yamazaki wants to go." Tomoyo cut in.

"Well I guess I don't need to stay. Bye everyone."

"Bye Eriol. Bye Tomoyo it's nice to meet you again." Cassie smiled at Tomoyo warmly but the latter didn't look at her because of the embarrassment.

* * *

They are in the park but neither of them are talking. They're just sitting on the swing without looking at each other.

"Are you okay?" Eriol broke the silence.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You want to say something?"

"It's good thing you're her. I need to talk to you." Tomoyo said.

"What is it?"

"I have decided about our situation already."

Eriol frowned and looked at Tomoyo. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell my mom everything. That our relationship is fake."

"What? Why?"

"Come on your fiancée is here. Do you still want to continue it? It's too awkward and unreasonable."

"I already told her about our situation. Well, she asked me so I told her everything."

"And what did she say?"

"It's okay with her."

"But I already made up my mind." Tomoyo smiled sadly and stood up.

Tomoyo started to walk away and Eriol is just looking at her. "Why are you doing this Tomoyo?"

"I'm just doing this for you."

* * *

**AN: This is my last update for this year.**


	18. Desicions (Part I)

**Chapter 16 Decisions (Part I)**

Cassie is in the living room, reading magazine and waiting for Eriol. Suddenly, she heard the door creaked open and there was the man she's waiting for. She lowered her magazine and looked at Eriol and smiled at him.

"Hi." Cassie greeted. But her smile faded when she saw that Eriol's face is serious. Something happened. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just need a rest." Eriol said and slumped himself on the couch.

"Okay, tell me." Cassie sat beside Eriol.

"Tell you what?"

"What happened. Did you and Tomoyo talk?"

"Yes we did."

"And?"

"She told me that she will tell her mother and Yamazaki the truth about us." Eriol simply replied.

"What? You mean that your relationship is fake?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah."

"But why?"

"She said it's unreasonable."

"Is it because of me?"

"Well, kinda." Eriol answered.

* * *

Tomoyo found her mom in her room packing her clothes. She went inside to find out where she's going.

"Mom?" Tomoyo went in and stood at the front door.

"Oh there you are Tomoyo. Where have you been? I've been looking for you around." Sonomi said, while still packing.

"I just went out. Mom? Why are you packing? Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have an emergency business trip. My flight is this night." Sonomi answered. "Can you please help me packing?"

Tomoyo nodded and went to her mother and helped her. "How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe three to five days. I don't know." Sonomi answered. "Maybe you can invite Sakura or your other friends to stay here with you while I'm gone to keep you company."

"I'll ask them if they want."

"But no Eriol in this house okay? What I mean is he can't stay here and keep you company not until you two are married." Sonomi explained.

"Yes ma. No Eriol here." Tomoyo replied softly and bowed down her head.

There was a silence between the two. Sonomi is still packing her things while Tomoyo is just looking at her mother. Her mind is fighting whether she'll tell her the truth or not.

"Why are you so quiet?" Sonomi asked.

Tomoyo suddenly hugged her mom tightly. Sonomi was a little shocked. Tomoyo never did it since she grew up. But though, she still smiled at the same time. Sonomi touch Tomoyo's cheek.

"Something wrong?" Sonomi asked.

Tomoyo's eyes are now streaming with tears but she's looking down so Sonomi won't be able to see it.

"Do you really have to go mom? Can't you just stay here?"

"Well, this is an emergency so I really need to go. Why?"

"I just don't wanna be alone here." Tomoyo replied.

"You're a grown up woman now, right? You can make decisions now, too. And you know what? I really miss you being a kid."

"Yeah I miss that too. I miss being a kid. I miss when all I have to do is study, eat, play and sleep. Nothing to worry about."

"But people grow up and I'm really glad that you grow up to be a fine young lady." Sonomi smiled. Tomoyo secretly wiped her tears and looked at her mother.

"I'm sorry mom…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being so stubborn sometimes and for not agreeing with the deal."

Sonomi chuckled. "You were really stubborn since you were a kid and I don't mind it. I love you because you're my daughter. And no matter what you do I'll still love you." Sonomi said.

"Thank you mom, I love you too."

"And for the deal part. Don't worry about it anymore. As long as you're happy with Eriol, I'm happy with it." Sonomi hugged her daughter. "You know what? I miss talking to you this way."

"I miss it too, mom." Tomoyo replied.

They stayed that way for several minutes. "Mom?"

"What is it?"

"There's something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"About me and Eriol. Well, we're not really…" Tomoyo began.

Sonomi's phone rang. "Hold on. I'll just take this call." Sonomi picked up her phone and left the room.

Tomoyo was left in her mother's room. She sighed heavily and felt her heart beats faster.

* * *

Sakura woke up that afternoon. He boyfriend is still asleep lying beside her. She never had this special moment with him for almost two months so she must admit; she really missed this. She smiled seeing her boyfriend sound and asleep but at the back of her mind, she's still thinking about Tomoyo. She's thinking that maybe she was a little harsh on her friend earlier. She's thinking that maybe she hurt Tomoyo a lot. Sakura felt sad about that matter. Maybe she needs to go to Tomoyo and apologize. After all, she can't bear not talking to her.

Sakura sighed for she doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, she was snapped when she felt someone kissed her hand. It's her boyfriend who is smiling at her.

"What are you thinking?" Syaoran asked and sat up.

"Oh nothing. I was just uh…" Sakura bowed down her head.

"You're still thinking about Tomoyo, right?"

Sakura's cheeks reddened. "Well, maybe, I was too harsh on her earlier."

"Well, you're right. Maybe you should let her decide whatever she wants."

"I should apologize on her. That's right, I should apologize on her." Sakura said confidently.

"Can you do it later?" Syaoran asked started kissing her neck.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever Syaoran." And Syaoran began kissing her again.

* * *

Sonomi was done talking on her phone. She went back to her room only to find her daughter staring into nothing.

"What were you saying earlier?" Sonomi interrupted.

"N-nothing." Tomoyo smiled. "I was just trying to tell that I'll invite some of my friends here while you're gone."

"No no. It was something about you and Eriol you were saying." Sonomi countered.

"Well I forgot what I was going to say."

"Are you two fighting?"

"No. We're fine. We're perfectly fine." Tomoyo lied.

"Oh that's so nice."

* * *

"Why don't you talk to her again?" Cassie asked.

"I told you she doesn't listen to me." Eriol replied.

"What if I talk to her?"

"What are you gonna say to her?"

"I'll tell her that it's okay with me that you'll play as her boyfriend."

"I don't know Cassie. Maybe Tomoyo's right. Maybe we should stop this thing now."

"But you're almost there. You made them believe that you are lovers so what's the point of giving up? Is it just because I came here?"

"Let's just wait for Tomoyo's decision. After all, these are all her plan."

"If only I have a chance to talk to her." Cassie muttered. Eriol smiled at her.

"You're really a good person." Eriol commented and Cassie smiled back at him.

* * *

It's already afternoon and Tomoyo is all alone in her room. She never left her room since her mother left her. She didn't even bother to change her clothes. She's still thinking. Thinking what she will do.

"Why did I even get into this?" Tomoyo muttered.

Suddenly her phone rang. The number that flashed in her phone screen was unknown. She frowned but she still picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tomoyo. It's me Yamazaki."

"Yamazaki? How did you get my number?"

"Well, your mom gave me."

"Oh, why did you call me?"

"I just want to check on you." Yamazaki said.

There was a moment of silence, then…

"What? Why?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.

"Well, I noticed that you were a little occupied when we were talking at the restaurant. Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine."

"Hmm… if you have a problem, you can count on me…as a friend."

"Well, thank you. But don't worry, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear." Yamazaki replied. From the other line, Tomoyo could tell that Yamazaki is smiling.

"Yamazaki?"

"Yes?"

"Uhmm… are you free this dinner?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we meet up? I have something to tell you."

"What about?"

"About me. Just meet me in the same restaurant we were in earlier at 6pm." Tomoyo said.

"Okay."

"I'll hang up now, bye."

Tomoyo turned off the phone and sighed. She looked outside and stared at nothing. "This will be the moment of truth."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I finally updated. Sorry for the long long delay of this story. I have reasons though. Hehe.**


	19. AN

**AN: This story has been discontinued due to some circumstances. Sorry to those who are still reading this.**


	20. AN1

**AN: To those who are asking, I'll still write the full ending of this story. Of what will become of Tomoyo and Eriol. Just pray I won't get too moody, so it won't be a sad ending. Hehe. Thank You.**


End file.
